Among wolfs and dragons
by pawelp
Summary: AU. After victory in War of Usurper Rhaegar Targaryen became king of Westeros. Fifteen years later he throw a big feast to celebrate begining of his rule. Meanwhile Daenerys Targaryen meet Robb Stark- a boy who change her life forever. Robb S./Daenerys T. love story but also a lot of Rhaegar T. and occasionaly Ned S.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is a revised version of the first chapter of my story. At my request beta corrected mistakes in this chapter to make it more encouraging by eliminating grammar mistakes. For those who started to read this story, it's AU scenario in which the Targaryens won the war with Usurper Robert Baratheon- however, briefly after the victory, Aerys II dies in mysterious circumstances and leaves the Iron Throne to his son, Rhaegar; in this scenario, Ellia Martell and her children are alive (Tywin ordered to kill them to prove loyalty to the new king; here the Targaryens won, so he didn't have to do such atrocity- he simply had no reason). This story begins 15 years after end of the Rebellion and while everything seems to be in order, tension is brewing.**

 **This story has two main threads- the first one is Daenerys/Robb's love story and the second thread is purely political and it consist of Rhaegar's attempts to strenghten the power of the Crown. I hope that this beginning will encourage you to read. Enjoy !**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The unexpected encounter**

Daenerys was walking slowly towards the Red Keep, feeling great excitement. The Capitol was always crowded with people but that time, it all was different. Her brother, king Rhaegar, threw a big feast celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of the beginning of his rule. As usual, lords from Reach, Stormlands, Dorne and Westerlands arrived to the capitol- they were either from the loyalist region or were living near the Crownlands. That year was supposed to be different because, in the spirit of reconciliation, the king decided to invite guest from the other parts of Westeros.

Thanks to that celebration, the girl could temporarily forget about her troubles. Dany was fifteen, which meant that she had to marry in the near future. She was successfully delaying that for some time by speaking directly with her brother but she knew that it wouldn't last long. Dany didn't know why, but the idea of marriage terrified her. She didn't want to be married or to leave the capitol, for that matter. And she knew that if she was married she would have to leave her home- as a princess, and the king's sister, she couldn't marry whomever she wished; her wedding would be a spectacular event because she would have to marry a powerful man from an influential family.

At least she didn't have to marry her brother, Viserys. Dany knew that he tried very hard to convince Rhaegar to let him marry her, but the king was adamant in that case (and, truth be told, Daenerys felt she owed a great debt to her oldest brother for forbidding that). The king stated clearly that he didn't want to continue the tradition of incest marriages because, in his opinion, it was the main reason for madness, which was common amongst the members of the Targaryen family. Even those words were not quite reassuring; she wasn't sure if, in the end, she wouldn't end up marrying Aegon, Rhaegar's son and heir. Marriages between siblings were a sin in the eyes of Seven; marriages between relatives, though, still existed. These traditions were more popular amongst the most powerful families so that the lands and wealth could stay as their property.

Lost in thoughts, the girl didn't notice that she was walking very close to the sea. After one quick moment and an incautious step, she fell into the water. She fought desperately to stay on the surface but failed- she really hated water (which is strange for a girl living by the shore). Dany started to drift away, thinking how terrible death is and that her family would be very concerned; then, suddenly, she felt a hand grabbing her, pulling up. After a quick struggle, she was lying on a ground and coughing loudly. It took some time for Daenerys to calm herself and look at her savior.

He was slightly older than her- he was 16 or 17, and quite handsome. He had thick dark red hair and blue eyes and she sensed that he was rather strong. At first, he was looking at her with worry but after a while he composed himself. Later on, he started to stare at her openly, making her blush.

She, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. Not once she heard that she was an exceptionally beautiful woman. She could be considered the most beautiful girl in the whole Westeros. Her silver hair, violet eyes, and her figure was the reason why she was an object of constant affection of many men. It really annoyed her, however, because it reminded her about the future; that time, though, she was oddly glad that the boy thought that she was pretty.

Soon after, the boy stopped staring at her, and it was clear that he was embarrassed. Finally, he said:

\- Forgive me, my Lady, for watching. I have just never seen such a beautiful woman.

\- Do not worry, it is not a problem. Thank you for rescuing me.

\- You don't have to thank me, it was my duty. I would do anything to save you, even if you were a daughter of a peasant and didn't come from the royal family. Yes, my lady, it was quite obvious that you are a royalty - he added after a while.

Dany didn't know what to say so she keep staring at the boy. After a while she heard a shout and she saw the Golden Cloaks heading her way. The boy smiled at her and said:

-Well, it's time for me to go. Your guards will arrive soon so you don't need my help. Until the next time, my lady- he added.

-Wait!- Dany shouted loudly- What's your name?

The boy just smiled again and responded:

\- It doesn't matter now but it's likely we meet again.

After that mysterious statement, the boy left her feeling astonished. The city watch found her and she was quickly back in the Red Keep.

She was greeted by gasps of relief by her relatives and she smiled. Her mother died in a childbirth and her father soon joined her mother; he was probably poisoned. Despite that she had never felt alone. She had two older brothers; the oldest one was Rhaegar and he was the king of Westeros, and the younger one was called Viserys. Additionally, there was Rhaegar's wife, Ellia of house Martell and their children: sons Aegon and Maekar and daughters Rhaenys and Visenya. Only Aegon and Rhaenys were, more or less, in her age but she never complained. Her brothers were significantly older and Maekar and Visenya were still children. In the end, however, she had a whole bunch of friends- like Margaery Tyrell with her cousins; there was also Arianne Martell with Sand Snakes- all of those girls lived in the Red Keep, making her life good and full of entertainment.

Daenerys changed clothes and ate and soon found herself in a better condition. She was questioned about what had happened. She told the truth: some young man saved her after she fell into the water. She also reported that after he made sure that she was all right, he vanished before anyone could recognise him. She tried to ignore curious looks of Tyene and Sarella Sand, Margaery and Arianne. She knew that they would never let it go but she realised she had other problems.

After her explanation, the girls sneaked over to her room and demanded to tell them everything and, especially, not to miss any "hot details" as Arianne put it. Daenerys had to repeat everything once more and when she finished Tyene said:

\- I wonder who's that mysterious man...

\- I told you before, I don't know! - Dany replied.

\- Yes, but he's a highborn. Otherwise he would have been scared of you- Arianne claimed.

\- Did you like him?- Margaery asked innocently.

\- Yes, he was gentle and handsome...- Dany started but was quickly interrupted.

\- So that's true!- Lilia Rowan shouted, she was one of Margaery's friend- Finally, Daenerys likes a boy and not pretend like the last time!

\- We even started to think that you are interested in girls- Sarella Sand added. When she saw Daenerys's gaze she said:

\- Don't look at me like that. Besides, even if it was true, Arianne and I wouldn't see anything bad in that but outside Dorne you would have to be cautious. You know that such relationships are abomination in the eyes of the Seven.

\- What is more important, what will you do with that situation?- Evelyn Tyrell, one of Margaery's cousins, asked quietly.

-What should I do? I won't do anything- Dany replied. When she saw the disappointed looks of her friends' faces, she added:

-Just before he left he told me that it was very possible that we would meet again.

-If it's true you should- Arianne started but she was interrupted by the scolding voice of septa Lysa:

-Girls, enough with the gossip. Go back to bed! Tomorrow is an important day!

Dany just smiled, the unexpected arrival of her teacher saved her from further embarrassing questions. Young women went back to their rooms, smiling and giggling and Dany could finally rest. Unfortunately, her mind was still repeating the whole situation again and again, making her unable to go to sleep. Daenerys was intrigued by a mysterious young man. Who was he? Would they ever see each other again? Similar questions haunted her until she shook her head angrily. She was not like her love sick friends, and she couldn't be as infantile as them. However, it all couldn't stop her from wondering if she would ever meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I want to tell you that i listened to your advice and found a person who was willing to check my grammar and vocabulary. I hope that she did a good job and my story will have less flaws. But no more talking, here's the second part of my story.**

 **Chapter 2: Realisation**

On the next day after breakfast there was a big welcome of guests coming to the feast. It supposed to take some time and Dany, as a member of royal family, had to be there so she ate more - and thanks to that she could hold on longer than usual.

After breakfast Dany came to the throne room. Many people were gathered there but she ignored them and came straight to her family. Her eyes scanned the surroundings.

The king was calm as usual and Queen Ellia was slightly absorbed by her own thoughts. Dany glanced at her brother Viserys and rushed to join other members of family trying not to see lustful looks which he was throwing at her direction. Her brother have desired her for some time now but, luckily for her, he couldn't do anything with that. Daenerys also tried to avoid her brother's son, and heir of Iron Throne, Aegon (who had a crush on her). Despite her family's tradition Dany didn't want to marry any member of her family.

In the end her gaze landed on her kin, Rhaenys. She was slightly older than Daenerys and almost as beautiful as her. She looked bored but when she saw Dany her lips curled in a little smile. In response Dany smiled herself and came to her. Soon both of them were gossiping. Daenerys had to tell the story from yesterday yet again, and Rhaenys was about to comment on it when everyone went quiet. The king ordered silence and, suddenly, guests came into the throne room.

Only the most important guests were greeted in the throne room. The Tyrells arrived earlier so Maergery and her cousins stood in the corner and talked in a hushed tone just before the king order silence.

Everyone's attention focused on a man who walked into the throne room carrying an orange flag with a spear cutting through the sun. There was a handsome man standing behind the bannerman. His skin was darker than it is typical in most of Westeros, and he was accompanied by other men and women like him. The man kneeled and said to the king:

\- Greetings to king Rhaegar! My brother Doran sends his sincerest apologies. His health condition do not allow him to be here in person.

\- That's understandable, prince Oberyn. I fully understand reasoning of Lord Doran. At least you are here, my lord.

There was no need for more words; the health condition of the Lord of Dorne has been worse and worse for the past few years. His illness progressed so much that even maester's treatment wasn't helping too much.

Oberyn stayed for a while and soon left to make place for another guests.

Time passed and more and more people came to the throne room: firstly, there were more powerful lords from Reach like Tarly, Hightower, or Rowan. Secondly, there were nobles from Dorne like Yronwoods or Ullers. Then there were a few more important lords from Crownlands and Riverlans like Darry, Rosby, or Rykker.

After them, with a banner of a golden lion on red background, came the daughter of Tywin Lannister, Cersei, and both of her children. She smile coldly and greeted the king in the same manner.

When Dany saw her she stopped breathing for a second. She heard gossip about her family and about the role which they played in the War of Usurper - which was practically none. And even more interesting part was connected with Jaime Lannister who was a brother of the woman standing in front of the king's family. Long time ago he was a member of the Kingsguard but something happened. Dany didn't know what exactly but she knew that Lannister refused to obey her father's order which ended in his death. Shortly after that incident the civil war ended and the Targaryens won. But on a feast, which was thrown to celebrate the victory, Aerys II died from poison in food. Until this day nobody knows who is responsible for the king's demise but Rhaegar always suspected that it was Tywin Lannister's revenge. There wasn't any proof but because of Rhaegar's suspicions the Lannisters fell into the king's disgrace. That's why it was only Cercei Lannister with her boy Joeffrey and girl Myrcella who came to visit the king from Westerlands.

Their welcome was short but soon enough tension became noticably bigger and the atmosphere in the room became really heavy. Many attendants held their breath in and waited nervously.

That was because at that very moment members of formerly rebelled families went into the throne room to greet the king. None of them was heavily punished, no one died after the war. Most of them didn't lose anything but that didn't mean that their crimes were forgotten.

The first was Renly Baratheon. He was the last member of his family and the only one who survived the war. Both of his brothers were dead - Robert was killed in decisive battle under Hayford, and Stannis refused to surrender even when everyone knew that the war is over. Only Renly left - during the war he was only a child. Nevertheless he showed the king nothing but respect, much to everyone's surprise. He spoke with Rhaegar for a moment and then he retreated with respect.

After him came Royce from Vale. This meeting was fairly normal because the Royces betrayed their senior liege and supported the king. After the war they were rewarded - now they rule over Vale because Jon Arryn was stripped of all his titles and sent to the Wall. First few years after the rebellion was hard for them - their authority and rule over Vale were constantly questioned. Nowadays, however, things go relatively well and most of the other lords from Vale finally start to acknowledge their new title - without doubt the fact that there was no living male member of the Arryn family was very helpful.

Then Edmure Tully showed up in the room. His father, just like Jon Arryn, was sent to the Wall. He also lost control over Riverlands (which was a reward for Darry's loyality). Still, his familly was significant enough so he was present that day as well. Of course that didn't change the fact that he was an outcast and his authority dissipated mostly because of his whoring ways.

At the end the Starks appeared in the throne room. They started the rebellion and they were the main force of rebeliants in the past. However, for an unknown reason, they were pardoned by the king and they even kept their title of the Lord Paramount of the North. Maybe it was because the Stark family was the most honourable in the entire Westeros? Maybe Dany's brother didn't want to go overboard with punishments? She was quite curious about that but she never asked questions - their servants didn't say a word and Rhaegar wasn't eager to tell anything himself. She will find out one way or another when she leaves her home, she thought.

However at that moment Dany couldn't care less. She was looking towards the Starks and she couldn't believe her eyes.

She noticed a banner with grey direwolf on white background. The Northmen split up allowing the Starks to come to view. A tall men with black hair and grey eyes emerged from the group.

-Welcome, lord Stark - said Rhaegar in a hollow voice.

-Your Grace - the men bowed his head and then he pointed at a red-haired woman - and this is my wife Catelyn. Then he summoned his children - it was quite the pack, all of them of a different age. The youngest one was still a toddler but the oldest...

-This is my eldest son and heir Robb - Lord Stark continued and Daenerys felt that her mouth suddenly became dry. Even though it was dark yesterday, she had no problem recognising him. It was the man who saved her life. He looked the same but now he seemed more serious, solemn, and proud.

The Targaryen girl didn't pay much attention when Ned Stark introduced the rest of his family; she became aware of the fact that he knew what he was doing when he didn't introduce himself. Dany didn't know what to think about that entire situation and she still stared at him. She was so caught up with her thoughts that for a while she didn't notice that he watched her too. Finally, she realized that they both were looking into each other eyes. Daenerys quickly shifted her gaze - she knew that if she didn't do that her face would turn red.

"What's going on with me?" she thought angrily. Lucky for her the Stark family was last to arrive so when they left murmurs quickly transformed into loud conversations. Nevertheless Dany was a little disapointed that Robb didn't even try to greet her and that thought made her fall into a foul mood.

Rhaenys had no problem with detecting her low spirit so she only leaned to Daenerys and whispered:

-Dany, what is wrong with you. Why are you so upset?

The Targaryen girl fought internally for a moment but eventually she gave up and said in a simillar hushed tone:

-Before I arrived I told you about this boy who saved my life. He helped me and then instantly vanished, remember?

-Yes and ... ?- Rhaenys asked clearly curious.

\- Today I recognised him. That mysterious man is Robb Stark. And he clearly recognised me too but he didn't even bother to greet me - Daenerys replied with a sad voice.

Rhaenys was silent, she didn't know what to say. Luckily for her Arianne and Tyene approached them and saved her from responding to that troubling issue.

-Recently we spoke with our uncle Oberyn. A lot of interesting things have happened since we left Dorne - Arianne started but she stopped immediately when she saw Daenerys's face.

-Dany, did something bad happen to you?- Tyene asked, concerned.

-Well, today we finally found out who is the guy that yesterday saved Dany - Rhaenys replied because she noticed that her aunt clearly had no intention in answering the question - It was Robb Stark- she added after a moment of hesitation.

Arianne and Tyene were visibly shocked and stared at Dany who flinched, unable to hold their gazes. Arianne tentatively came closer to her and whispered:

-Shhh... it's going to be okay. It shouldn't bother you - from my point of view it doesn't change anything unless... - her eyes widen and she hugged her.

Dany wasn't sure about this, not a bit. She really wanted to cry and the worst thing was that she didn't even know why. Of course she had her suspicions but she didn't want to say them out loud out of fear that they could actually be true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is the third chapter of my story. Any reviews will be welcome and if you have any questions you could also PM me. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Preparations**

The evening was slowly approaching, which meant the time of feasting and fun. Although they all had a great reason to celebrate, and the weather was also favourable, Dany didn't feel like partying. Throughout her not-so-long life she managed to avoid a number of intrusive suitors, and now she found herself hopelessely infatuated. And, what was even worse, he was the enemy.

Good fate was definitely not on her side, she thought bitterly. Apparently, what goes around comes around... HIS image popped into her head, and...

-Dany, come back to us- a cheerful voice called.

She sighed heavily and focused on the reality. Unfortunately for her, she had company. She looked around and remembered that they were in a dressing room, where she and her friends were preparing for an evening feast by trying on dresses and commenting on each other's appearances. Obviously, they were talking about boys as well.

-Have you seen Lord Yronwood's son?- Tyenne asked dreamily.

-There is nothing special in him, to be honest.- Arianne snapped.

-And why is that?- Margeary asked while trying on her dress. Her companions nodded, curious to hear the answer.

-Because he is what we call a womanizer. He is only willing to sleep with you, and then leaves you empty-handed. Believe me, I've been there.- Arianne confessed.

All of the girls who lived outside of Dorne looked at her with a mixture of admiration and distaste. Dany herself knew that customs in that part of Westeros were not even half as strict as those established elsewhere on the continent, but only in that moment she fully realized that. She was a virgin, and so were most of her companions gathered in the dressing room. It was generally acknowledged that preserving girl's virginity was one of the basic conditions to find a good husband – it meant that a potential bride was pure and noble, and therefore, a good match. People of Dorne, however, seemed to have a different opinion on the matter.

-Well, good to know.- Tyenne sighed, clearly disappointed.- If I were to sleep with someone without any consequences I now know who to turn to, thanks. And if I decide I want something more, I'll find someone else. It should not be a problem.- She added with a confidence in her voice.

And she was right. She was very attractive, with her petite figure, blond hair and dark eyes on an innocent face. She should not have any trouble finding a suitable partner for her, even despite her being an illegitimate child. Think what you want, but this status has its advantages; because she was born out of wedlock, Tyenne could – within reason, of course – choose a man she wanted which meant she was free to follow her heart.

There was a long silence following Tyenne's comment, until Margaery finally asked:

-How do I look, girls? Do you think that this will catch Aegon's attention?

Everyone laughed at the remark. Margaery had a crush on the oldest son of the king since forever. Dany personally thought that it had something to do with Margaery's ambitions to be a queen. However, she was a good person and definitely would make a great wife of the king. Moreover, Dany hoped that Margaery's attention would stop Aegon's pursuit of herself.

-You look terrific.- Rhaenys admitted.- In this outfit you could, without a doubt, compete with Dany.- She added quite teasingly, winking at her aunt.

-If only Dany wanted to dress up all fancy and have fun...- Daenerys said in a bitter tone, refering to herself in the third person.

-And why not? Is everything all right? You seem different, not like yourself.- asked genuinely concerned Evelyn Tyrell.

-Exactly! What happened? It isn't you.- added Margaery.

Targaryen girl knew what they were thinking. Her behaviour changed significantly since yesterday. Dany liked to think about herself as a willful, confident, and brave girl who knew what she wanted. That is why when she had a rare opportunity to get whatever she desired, she didn't hestitate and did whatever she could to get it. She was also a generally cheerful person who liked to have fun. Since the presentation of guests, however, she was oddly quiet and solemn - which was quite odd, taking into consideration her talkative nature. Daenerys knew exactly what that was all about - she never felt like that towards any boy. There was nothing she wanted more than to meet that boy; there was something about him that attracted her, even though she couldn't quite place what that was. She was fascinated by him since the first time they met, something she probably could not say about him, though.

Her mind drifted involuntary to not-so-distant past. One year ago Targaryen girl wanted to know what was all that fuss about the boys, and her friends constantly talking about them. She wasn't particularly interested and eager to explore the subject but the girls told her that she should try at least once before forming an opinion. So she did it. She instantly wrapped one of young Frey boys around her finger; he wasn't neither handsome nor ugly and he seemed to be interested. They were meeting for several months and she grew on him, and genuinely cared for him. Unfortunately, the truth finally came out. Rhaegar wasn't angry at her but he insisted that they break up, and the Frey boy had to leave the capital as well. So, with a heavy heart, Dany listened to him. Their last conversation before his departure home wasn't pleasant for her at all - at first, he was clearly disappointed and asked her not to give up on them. Despite the fact that she liked him, she her feelings towards him were not strong enough to make her want to fight with her brother and, more importantly, the king. When he realized that it really was the end of their relationship, he accused her of using him and left without saying goodbye. Dany felt awful for a long time, and it was mostly because she knew deep in her heart that he was right, she was using him after all. Ever since that incident she was really careful not to do that again so she decided to avoid her admirers as much as she could- to the point that her friends teased her that maybe she liked girls.

That time, however, she felt differently; she really wanted to try and see whether they could be good together. And what if they would be... Dany shivered involuntarily.

-Well, the mysterious boy who saved Dany is no longer a secret- Rhaenys started, unsure.

-And? I mean, it's probably a good thing- Lilia Rowan replied.

-This boy is Robb Stark. I thought that it maybe would be worth giving it a try this time but now I'm not sure if I should even bother.- Daenerys confessed, finally telling her friends the truth.

Everyone fell quiet. Arianne decided to break the silence:

-Dany, please, don't be sad. You could have anyone, after all.

-I don't care! I don't want anyone. You all know what happened the last time I tried, and I admit, I made a horrible mistake. But this time I really would like to try and I can't- Daenerys responded in a slightly angry tone.

-Well, someone has a crush!- stated Lilia.

-You shouldn't be so scared. Why don't you just try? We always joke about you not being interested in boys. And last time it didn't work out well and we all know it. But why deny yourself?- Rhaenys asked.

-Don't be ridiculous! No one in my family would let me be with such a suitor- Dany noted sadly.

-Why do you think so? Is it because they fought on the other, wrong side of the civil war? Do I need to remind you that the Starks were pardoned? My father saw something in that family, something which allowed him to forgive them. And don't you remember why they were invited here? Maybe this time is right. You should definitely try!- Rhaenys assured Dany in a calm, soothing tone.

-Yes, listen to your niece!- Arianne added with humour and everyone, even Dany herself, laughed.- Don't give up, it's not impossible after all. And you will never know if you don't try!- she ended on a more serious note.

-Indeed. And I think that you should wear a white gown with elements of gold. You would look like the Maiden.- prompted Margaery, presenting a beautiful gown with golden flowers embroidered on the sleeves and neckline.

-Or maybe you should try this amazing violet gown, it would certainly highlight your eyes.- Tyenne suggested while browsing through Dany's wardrobe. Discussion on what to wear began again and soon all of them were talking about clothes, handsome guests, and the evening feast.

Daenerys couldn't help herself and she laughed heartily. Her friend always knew what say to cheer her up. And perhaps they were right. Maybe she really should try? Maybe this time everything would be different?

* * *

 **The next chapter will have two POV's and will be longer than this one, but I will try to update as fast as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! It took me and my beta much longer than I expected but finally chapter four is complete. Like always reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Feast**

Robb looked carefully around a big room which, at that moment, was full of people. It was only a beginning of the feast which meant that he could stay with his parents for some time. Later, though, he would have to leave and sit with children. For now he kept his father company, and Eddard Stark was even more sullen. He felt really uneasy since their arrival to Red Keep, and every member of the Stark family knew why. The trip to the South opened old wounds and brought back memories of the deaths of many members of his family. Robb, deep in his heart, shared his father's concerns. Just like him, he wasn't happy about the idea of going to the Capitol and he preferred to stay in Winterfell. But he knew very well that his father couldn't just ignore the King's invitation so he and the rest of his family travelled to King's Landing, after many years of ignoring his existence. Not that he was happy about that- in fact everyone in the Stark family felt really bad about that fact- well, except Sansa, of course.

Robb swept the surroundings again and noticed that Sansa and Arya put up a fight using the absence of their mother, who went to their guest rooms to check on her youngest children, sons Bran and Rickon. The fight didn't last long, though, because Catelyn Stark came back eventually and ended this squabble- not for the first, and definitely not for the last time. Only Robb and his sisters were sitting at the table representing the Stark's children. Additionally, there where few of his father's more important bannermen and some of their children sitting nearby. Robb spotted Adam Glover and Peter Flint- both of them were his good friends and companions. Short chubby sisters, Wynafryd and Wylla Manderly, were also present; and to complete the picture, at the end of the table there were slim and feminine Wylla Umber and Alys Karstark. Robb sighed heavily because he suspected that their presence was not accidental. His father didin't say anything but he didn't really have to.

Robb was 16 years old, and his seventeenth name day was approaching fast, which meant that he would be a grown man. That also meant that soon he would have to marry. Robb wasn't very happy about the prospect but as the heir of Winterfell he was a dutiful man and knew that it was his responsibility to rule the North in the future. Moreover, his duty was to get married and have children. He only hoped that his wife-to-be, whom his father would choose for him, will be at least comely and cordial enough to begin with. And he had a tiny bit of hope that maybe, in the end, his marriage would be as good as his parents'; that he would find love and happiness- just like his father and mother, after hard beginnings, found respect and love towards each other, something which was really rare in arranged marriages.

At first, he was left in peace but when the feast progressed people became more forward towards each other, and Robb and his sisters were sent back to the more secluded area where younger lords and ladies were spending the rest of the evening. Luckily for him, there were a lot of friends to keep him company, and soon enough he was deep in conversation with them. Not long after, he poured himself a glass of wine and looked around once again.

Arya vanished somewhere and Robb didn't even bother to find her; he knew that when she didn't want to be found any efforts would be futile. Sansa, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed dances and small talks. The Young Wolf only smiled to himself- she was definitely thriving there. She always wanted to be a perfect lady and strongly believed in all tales about noble knights and distinguished ladies. She was really bored at home, and he didn't even blame her. Winterfell wasn't really a place for Sansa seeing that she dreamt to be a lady. That's why the trip to King's Landing was kind of a sweet escape for her, and she really enjoyed being here.

Robb sighed again. He wished he had felt there as good as Sansa but he knew that it was impossible. He and his family were outcasts amongst all of the great houses of Westeros since the Rebellion of Robert Baratheon. And one feast couldn't change that but maybe, just maybe, Robb thought, it could be a beginning of something new. He lightened up a bit at that thought and scanned the room. There were young sons of lords and knights everywhere, accompanied by a similar number of young ladies. They were busy with themselves and generally ignored him and other Northmen- not that the situation made Robb unhappy because, truth be told, he couldn't care less. Soon dances started again and many of them dragged their companions to the dancing floor. The young Stark didn't want join to them and for a second he thought that maybe that was a good moment to disappear, when suddenly he felt that someone was watching him. He tried to locate the person observing him but that feeling disappeared as fast as it showed up. After a moment of careful examination of the surroundings, Robb returned to his conversation with Adam Glover- Flint was always a charmer when dancing amongst the Southerners. He was too busy to notice that someone was staring at him again.

* * *

On the other side of the hall Daenerys was hidden securely behind her friends who carefully watched the young Stark. At the beginning he seemed to be tense but as the feast went on he relaxed noticably. Daenerys smiled to herself. He was really handsome indeed, but was he as good of a man? She didn't really know but couldn't stop the feeling of being drawn to him. What she knew, though, was that she wanted him to notice her, give any indication that he was aware of her presence. Unfortunatly for Dany, he ignored her but she was glad that, at least, he didn't pay attention to other women as well. That gave her hope because it meant that he probably was not married or bethrothed.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. That was, until she heard Arianne's voice:

-This boy of yours is quite something, you know?

Her companions laughed out loud and Dany's cheeks became slightly pink.

-Unfortunately, he's not mine- she told them with a hint of sadness. Her own thoughts were driving her mad- she knew that for quite a long time and evidently that was the case. Yet again.

-So, if he's not yours you won't object when I ask him to dance with me?- Tyene asked with a knowing smirk. Immediately when she saw Daenerys' face she became serious and added:

-I was kidding!

Dany's friends looked at her. She thought that maybe she should actually do something. She made a move which could suggest that she wanted go towards him but she stepped back immediately. It was ironic; when she finally got a real chance to change her situation for good she became paralyzed by fear. Fortunately for Dany, Rhaenys approached her and whispered in her ear:

-I see that you need reassurance. Let me help you.

And with that words she started walking towards a group of Northmen who stood nearby, clearly isolated from everyone else. She wanted to set en example and encourage the girls so she talked to some of the Northmen and then she chose to dance with one of them.

Her actions brought the desired effect and slowly and tentatively more and more people crowded the dancefloor. The princess's behaviour broke the ice and soon there was no separation. It, however, still didn't help Daenerys's cause- poor girl tried to gather courage to do what she wanted to do. And when she struggled with her inner troubles, she heard a voice behind her:

-Excuse me, princess?

Daenerys looked around and saw a good looking red-haired girl, slightly younger than her, who was looking at her intensely.

-You almost got it right. I'm Daenerys and I'm the King's sister. What is your name?

-M..m..my name is Sansa Stark- the girl replied nervously, like she expected the Targaryen girl to back away immediately at the sound of her surname. But when she saw that nothing bad happened she smiled and continued:

-I have always wanted to come to a place like this. Yes, I love my home but the North is too far away. There are no bards or knights, it's not very eventful. I wish I could stay here a little longer. We are never going anywhere so this is my first and maybe last chance to experience a true court life. And this place is so wonderful!- she said excitedly. Dany smiled to her. Apparently Sansa wanted to be a true lady and perceived Daenerys as such. She also seemed to seek people's approval. _"Gods work in my favor, she can help me"_ Dany thought while conversing politely with Sansa.

* * *

Robb moved away from his company to get some rest. He poured himself a drink and started to ponder about the indiscretion of southern women. He was tempted to tell them to get the hell out but he refrained from doing so. He didn't want to be impolite, besides he strongly suspected that such behaviour wouldn't help- it would only make the situation worse. This Dornish women... he saw fire in their eyes and he thought that he probably shouldn't mess with them. What could he do when they were so inquisitive and very forward- some of them stared openly at him and in a matter of one hour he heard, more than once, a very inappropriate proposition.

So Robb rushed away from the crowd and didn't regret that at all. After a while he went back to find his friends.

The hall was full of people. Young lads like him often tried to charm women. Everyone were feasting and dancing together so it was quite difficult to spot Peter or Adam. Finally he found them but they were also flirting, although quite innocently in comparison to the southerners. They seemed to be very busy, but Robb didn't want to join them. He didn't want delude himself or mislead one of the girls. He knew that he must be careful, just like always, because simple flirting could easily change into something more and he didn't want to get his hopes up. His father had been hiding in Winterfell since the failure of the Rebellion and he practically never visited places south from the Neck (the only exception was when visiting his wife's family). Only a direct King's order could change Ned Stark's opinion on that matter- just like it was that day. Robb doubted that he could marry a southern women; it was very unlikely that his father would agree on a bride from outside the North. Robb thought that was unfortunate, because he wouldn't mind to marry a southern woman but, apparently, that wouldn't happen.

Still deep in thoughts, Robb suddenly heard someone calling his name. He turned back, searching for a source of that voice, and he found his sister Sansa with one of the Targaryen girl. His sister urged him to join her and when he was approaching the girls he had a chance to calculate the situation. Silver-haired girl watched him with a mysterious, unknown to him expression while Sansa clearly looked happy. When his gaze landed on the Targaryen girl once more he recognised her- it was the same girl he saved not so long time ago.

 _"Oh, this could be interesting"_ , Robb thought just before joining them.

* * *

Dany watched the young Stark approaching with a mix of dread and fascination. When you add to that strange, unknown feeling in her stomach it wasn't a surprise that she was fighting a lot of different emotions culminating in her head. After a short period of time she managed to compose herself and smiled at him. The heir of Winterfell reciprocated the smile which made her weak at the knees but thanks to her long dress Daenerys was able to hide it. Soon, however, she was able to allow her talkative nature take over, hoping that she could gain his attention for a little bit longer.

Before all of that happened, Dany missed a part of conversation between the siblings. When she focused again she tapped Sansa on the shoulder and wanted to ask her to introduced her to Sansa's brother. She was interrupted when the young Stark approached his sister and said:

-Sansa, can you introduce me to your new acquaintance?

-You're right Robb, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited and you know that I tend to forget good manners in the moments like this. Dany, this is my brother Robb. Robb, this is Daenerys but she prefers when people call her Dany.

-It's pleasure to meet you, my lord- the older girl said, trying to keep her voice as neutral as she could muster.

-The pleasure is mine, lady- Robb replied in a polite tone.

The next minutes dragged slowly, mainly because the conversation was clearly forced on his side. Moreover, Daenerys herself was never was a charmer, and she didn't know how to focus boys' attention because she was never interested in romance (with one exception but she practically didn't have to do anything then because the boy was infatuated with her); and that lack of interest, and experience in those areas was only making things worse. Dany also had the feeling that the young boy spoke with evident carefulness- like he was expecting that she might soon say or do something terrible. That clearly didn't improve her mood but before she had a chance to dwell on it Sansa changed the topic to their homes and that helped clear the atmosphere. Robb started talking to her with honesty and kindness, and she genuinely smiled. Then his sister interrupted with an exclamation that she wanted to dance, and she left Daenerys and Robb alone. The Targaryen girl wasn't quite sure if she was prepared for that course of action but she decided that she may never get another chance again so she continued the conversation. She was surprised when Robb suddenly interrupted her saying:

\- I told you that it would be better if you didn't know who I am.

-Sooner or later I would find out myself- Dany replied.

-Yes, but thanks to my anonymity there was a bigger chance that you would forget about the entire thing. Taking your status under consideration you may come to the conclusion that it would be... convenient- Robb spoke in a light tone but something in his voice alarmed her. Did he test her? Maybe yes, maybe not- it was better not to risk too much. That was why Daenerys smiled and told him:

-How could I forget a man who saved my life? I will forever be in your debt, my lord. By the way, it was a very kind and honorable thing what you did.

-Please, call me Robb- he replied with a little smile on his face. Good.- And I only did what I had to do, nothing more, nothing less.

-It doesn't matter- not a lot of lords, or their sons for that matter, would do something like that. And I need to show you my gratitude- she finally muster the courage and asked in an innocent voice- Would you like to dance with me?- then lightly grabbed his hand.

-Hmmm, you are asking me to dance. Curious... -he replied teasingly.

-Well, first of all, you probably haven't danced since the start of the feast. Secondly, I owe you something. And thirdly, my legs are going numb, and I need to move this instant- she told him in an amused tone.

-Well, when you present the case like that how could I refuse you, lady Targaryen. If you are married then you must excuse me but I don't know your current house.- he replied and pulled her closer. Warmth slowly overwhelmed her entire body, spreading from a place where his hand touched her. She suppressed a shiver and told him:

-Sansa was right when she said that I prefer when people call me Dany. I'm also not married.

-So if all of our problems are solved can we go?- the young Stark asked and she nodded. Soon they were swirling and dancing slowly. Dany's moves were a bit clumsy which Robb commented on, teasing slightly:

\- You're obviously not a good dancer or just didn't pay attention during your dance lessons?

-No, I'm just a bit tired- she stuttered. To be honest, her skin was burning in the places where she touched him. _"What has happened to me?"_ she thought, astonished. Soon she became more comfortable with herself and she finally started to enjoy herself. It felt good being in his arms. Really good. So good that she realised that she didn't want the evening to end.

It was getting really late so Dany decided it would be the best for her to return to her chambers. She told Robb that it was time for her. He only nodded and told her that he understood and that the evening was pleasant for him. Daenerys flushed a bit and replied that it was a pleasure for her as well, She wanted to ask him if he would be able to meet her the next day but she heard a familiar voice:

\- Hey Dany, can you introduce me to your new acquaintance?

Silver-haired girl slowly closed her eyes. She hoped she would avoid that situation but at that moment she didn't have a choice. She counted to three in her mind and turned towards him.

Next to her and Robb she saw Viserys. Her brother was quite handsome and shared all of her unique Targaryen traits. However, he took after their father more than anyone else in the family, and Daenerys heard it wasn't a good thing after all. In his eyes there a was hint of craziness, and brutality that no one other member of her family possessed. The worst part was that he was also cautious and intelligent and he never let others see it; he knew that if he was caught doing something outrageous Rhaegar probably would send him far, far away to hide the stain on the family's honor. Dany seemed to be the only one who saw right through him and she even realised that he could be dangerous when she was just a little girl. However, she didn't say a word, and it was mainly because she was always afraid of him, no matter how much she tried to pretend otherwise.

At that moment Dany was also worried about Robb. Viserys was always very jealous and possessive when it was coming to her (when she was a child he always blamed her for the death of their mother but as soon as she started to become a woman his behaviour changed, which she was devastated about). Moreover, if her fate depended on him, Daenerys would probably be his wife and the mother of his children. Luckily for her, he wasn't the one who made decisions on that matter but it didn't mean that he didn't have hope. Despite of his age (25 years), he still wasn't married- he liked to scare away Dany's potential suitors instead, using his intimidating and rude behaviour. Usually she thought of that as one and only good thing about her brother but this time it was different. She wanted to get to know Robb and Viserys probably wanted to try to ruin that.

She couldn't let that happen.

-Brother, this is Robb from house Stark, son and heir of future Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North- Dany told him all the details because she hoped her brother might be relatively calm after hearing who he was dealing with.

Viserys looked at her suspiciously and gave the Daenerys "With who do you think you're dealing with?" look but he refrained from commenting and replied:

-It's nice to meet you. I'm Viserys Targaryen. I'm sorry but I need to go and I also need to discuss something with my sister- and then he shot a meaningful look towards her.

Daenerys wanted to object but then she thought that making a scene in front of all people would probably not be a very good idea. She also knew that her brother could do something stupid so, to prevent it, she turned to Robb, smiled and said:

\- Thank you for your company, Robb. It was really nice to meet you.

He replied with a smile:

-It was all my pleasure. I must admit that it was really nice to meet you too- he told her, the tone of his voice indicating that he was a bit surprised by the fact. It stung a bit but she refused to dwell on it, at least for now- especially when his lips touched her hand and her body positively reacted to the gesture.

Eventually she walked away from him and went with Viserys. He acted stoic and calm until they were alone. They went to a small room, and he immediately jump on her, furious:

-What are you doing? You shouldn't be whoring with wolves!

Daenerys's blood started to boil. How could he say such atrocities?

-I was only...- she replied in an apologising tone. Still, she was scared of him. She couldn't finish the sentence because Viserys interrupted her:

-Don't you dare speaking to me like that! I'm your brother and I know what's best for you. You should be careful- wolves are our enemies, don't you forget that- something in his tone changed. He looked at her differently and Dany shivered but this time from fear.

 _"No,no,no, this isn't happening"_ , Daenerys thought desperately. She tried to run away but he was faster. Viserys pinned her to a wall and she was standing there, helpless and vulnerable. He brought his face closer to her and whispered:

-You're mine ! You can try delude yourself to think differently but you were always mine. No one can change that- not even our brother- and as siblings we were made for each other. In the end we will be together. We can start right now.

-No, please! Viserys, let me go!- Dany shouted in panic but he ignored her. He looked at her with lust in his eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop him. She was petite and he towered over her. When touched her it made her skin crawl. Then he gripped her harder and slowly moved his hand under her gown. He started to lift her dress up when they suddenly heard a loud noise from a small chamber nearby.

Daenerys took her chance. She was short and small for her age and when a moment ago it was a curse for her, now it was her blessing. She slipped away from his loosening grip and before he could stop her, she was free. She run as fast as she could until she reached her chamber door. She locked herself in the room and then she began to grasp what happened.

Viserys was always strange, but... that? Dany never thought that he could go so far. What could she do now? Should she tell the truth about what happened? His life would be ruined. Her brother was deeply flawed but did he deserve that? On the other hand, he just tried to force himself on her! When the realisation of that fact finally hit her, she curled on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Here is the next part of my story. I also need to tell you that there will be a break for some time. My current beta will be temporarily unavailable so it will take time for me to publish a new chapter- I will post it in March. I'm letting you know about it because I don't want you to think I'm abandoning this story (if that was the case I would certainly let you know). Anyway, this is chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

When the morning after the feast came, Robb was a bit tired but satisfied. Despite his previous concerns, their trip to the South was not as terrible as he expected. Additionally, the Young Wolf saw for himself that not every Targaryen was evil and crazy. Truth be told, he suspected that for some time- after all, his father lived in peace in Winterfell after the failed rebellion- but one thing was to think about it, and other to see it for himself. For instance, there was Daenerys- after yesterday she turned out to be quite nice and friendly, even if she looked a bit stressed. She seemed to be mentally stable as well, and it wasn't always so clear, considering her family. Right away the image of Dany's brother popped into his head... there was something off about him but Robb couldn't place it in. Either way, he knew that it was something disturbing. Except Viserys, the Targaryens as a whole didn't look so bad, and it was a definite change in Robb's perception.

Robb went back to reality and realised that his legs led him to a weirwood tree which stood in the royal garden. It was still early and he didn't expect that someone will be there but, to his suprise, he heard a woman's voice quietly singing some tune. Robb knew that the voice sounded familiar, and soon he saw a girl to whom that voice belonged.

At first, the young Stark thought that he met Daenerys Targaryen again, and it was because the girl had all the characteristic traits of the Targaryen family- silver hair, violet eyes, and extraordinary beauty. After closer inspection, Robb's eyes caught the differences- that girl was taller than Dany, and had a slimmer figure. He knew that she could only be princess Rhaenys Targaryen- a daughter of the current king Rhaegar. The Heir of Winterfell wanted to retreat quietly and leave her be but suddenly the girl noticed him and called him to join her.

-Hello, my lord. It's nice to meet you. Let me introduce myself- I am Rhaenys Targaryen.

-The pleasure is mine, princess. My name is Robb of the house Stark but it probably is quite obvious when you look at my attire - he added with a smile. His ensemble screamed "I am a Stark", as it was made of few shades of grey and white connected by a direwolf on his chest. Rhaenys laughed and replied:

-Yes, you are correct, sir. So what can you tell about me? I don't need a dress for people to recognise me- she said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently to highlight her eyes and playing with her hair.

-Well you got me there, princess- Robb replied. They were quiet for some time, and finally the Targaryen girl asked:

\- What do you think about King's Landing, sir?

The young Stark wondered about that question for a bit and replied:

\- Firstly, I am not a sir and I will never be a sir so I'm afraid that using this term towards me is improper. And when it comes to the answer to your question I will tell you that: it's not what I expected.- Robb thought that it wouldn't do any good if he told her the entire truth. The city was ugly, dirty and it stank everywhere but he didn't want to share his opinion. Instead, he focused on the advantages.- The city is... huge. And I must admit that I have never seen anything like the Red Keep. But this is only my opinion, you know I came from far away and my home is very different from this place. For one, the North is much colder. Nevertheless, I love it there and it will always be better than a place like this. My home is beautiful and nothing can compare with it.

\- I'm sure you're right, my lord. Don't us all think that our homes are the best places to live?– she added with a small smile on her face.

\- Yes, probably everyone could say only the best things about their homes. But you, my princess, have never seen the vast plains of the North, you never felt the cold touch of fresh air back home. You should see this for yourself and I guarantee you would be impressed.

The conversation continued although Robb was under the impression that the princess was overly curious. For him, it was strange that she asked so many questions so he wanted to confront her subtly about that fact when someone new emerged to the garden- and that time it was Daenerys Targaryen.

Robb noticed that she was clearly in a bad shape; her eyes were puffy and red, evidently from crying. She looked sad but when she saw him, an unreadable expression appeared on her face. She tried to hold back the tears.

-Hello Dany, is everything okay? Can I help you in any way?- he asked tentatively.

Daenerys didn't say a word but her niece offered help. Robb was confused; he didn't know how to act in that situation and he was also worried that maybe her behaviour was his fault. He recollected the yesterday's feast to try to remember if he did something inappropriate which could justify her behaviour but he came to the conclusion that it wasn't him. What could be the reason? It probably wasn't his fault and, since he couldn't really help Dany, he decided not to interrupt the girls. That was why he said goodbye to Rhaenys and Daenerys and went back to the keep. As he was walking, he didn't notice that Dany watched him carefully until he disappeared inside the building.

* * *

When Robb came back to the dining room his entire family was there. All of them spoke quietly and Robb was about to ask when they were going home when his father interrupted everyone with words:

\- Unfortunately, we must stay in King's Landing for some more time. The good thing is that not all of us have to be here. Our bannermen have a choice: they can stay with us or go, but I also think that we overused their patience. Bran and Rickon- he looked at two youngest of his children- should also go home. You, darling, should also go back- he added after a moment, speaking to this wife- Bran and Rickon need you; besides, the North can't be governed by Pole and maester Luwin for too long. The girls can stay with me for a while.

Arya wasn't very pleased on the prospect of staying in the Capital and Sansa looked like she wanted to jump from happiness. Robb was left feeling slightly confused and asked his father:

-And what about me? There always should be a Stark in Winterfell and this could be an opportunity for me to learn how to be a good lord. Sooner or later I will have to take responsibility and I may as well learn how it is truly done while you're away.

-I know, son- lord Stark began- but we won't stay for too long in this snake's pit. Besides, I have a good reason for you to stay with me. We will talk about this later, when everything will be taken care of. Now it's time to pack and prepare for a departure.

* * *

The entire afternoon was filled with packing and preparing for departure. Robb, even when he was not going home, felt obliged to help. He also thought that since he won't be seeing his siblings for quite some time it would be best to go check on them.

He started his tour with Sansa. The red-haired girl, which was slowly becoming an adult, was busy gossiping and saying goodbye to some of her friends which weren't so lucky and had to go home. There was no problem with her- she was glad because she could stay on the court just a little longer. She hoped that maybe she would find a knight in a shining armor who, over time, could become her husband. Robb smiled- the oldest of the sisters was a bit infantile but there was pragmatism behind her naive beliefs. Yes, Sansa would do well as a southern lady, she was everything that every lord could expect from his wife. She accepted her role as a woman in Westeros society and cherished it. She would definitely do well.

Unfortunately, Robb couldn't say the same thing about Arya. She was still young but her wild spirit and willful nature were not a good sing for future. If she was born as a boy, her character wouldn't be a problem and she could thrive in the North. But the gods decided to make her a woman and she clearly suffered because of the strict norms and rules of the upper class society. It became clear for her in the King's Landing- the younger Stark girl was clearly bored and she complained loudly about all of the boring activites she was forced to do in that place. It took a big amount of Robb's time to calm her down; he also promised her that he will convince their parents to allow Arya to learn archery. Finally, his sister was placated and when Robb left her chambers he couldn't help but hope that with time she could change a bit. If not, her future husband would go through hell with her. The young Stark already pitied him, even when he didn't even know him yet.

Bran was next, and it was clear that he was in an inner turmoil. Robb understood him because his younger brother often came to him for advice. He was restless and full of life, and when you connected that with his dreams it was understandable that his feelings on the matter were mixed- on the one hand he was a bit bored and he wasn't allowed to practice climbing, which was his favourite activity (his mother constantly watched over him and tried to do her best so that he at least appeared to be a good, polite boy). On the other hand, Bran was fascinated by knights and their lives and a place like that he had, for the first time in his life, a chance to see how it really was. Trial fights, lesson on horse riding for knights, armor, weapons, and finally knights customs- Bran watched all of that stuff with eyes wide open. After that was over, however, he had to come back to a boring castle. So when Robb asked his brother about his return home he admitted that he was rather happy about that, even if that meant he stopped to learn about knights. Robb was aware of the fact that Bran will never be a knight and his younger brother, deep inside, also knew that. But dreaming was never forbidden so Bran could imagine whatever he wanted until that thoughts didn't make him do something stupid.

Small Rickon was the last of his siblings. His brother was still a toddler and wasn't very happy at the prospect of his father and part of his siblings leaving him and that's why he cried a little when Robb came to visit him. It took some time but the oldest was able to calm him down and when he was prepared to leave, Rickon hugged his oldest brother and told him that he will miss him.

At the end of his tour Robb decided to visit his mother and when she saw him, tears welled in her eyes. She hugged him strongly and told him that she was proud of him. She also wanted him to promise that he will protect his father and sisters and then she mentioned that it was time for him to take responsibility since he was almost a grown men. After hearing that words, an alarm rang in his head- on the one hand, it would be good to finally take some responsibility; eventually he would have to take his father's place. Although, on the other hand he couldn't help but notice that the time of his freedom was coming to an end. And the first part of that would probably mean that he should take a wife. Robb wanted to be honest with himself, and he wasn't completely sure if he was ready for that kind of commitment. The vision of the young and beautiful sister of the king popped into his head immediately, but Robb fastly considered that thoughts to be just ridiculous fantasies.

Finally, his family and most of bannermen were leaving. Since he said goodbye to his family before, he decided to stay and talk with some of his collegues. Flint told him to take the opportunity and have some fun before he would have to grow up and Robb realised it could be a good idea. Of course Flint's understanding of "fun" meant drinking and visiting brothels and it would be stupid to literally follow his advice. However, he couldn't be so wrong after all. Maybe it was a good opportunity to loosen up a bit?

Robb didn't have a lot of time to think about that too much because it was time to depart and he wanted to say his last words of goodbye to his brothers and mother. He stayed with father and sisters and waited until they were out of sight. They were going back to safe home and when Robb thought about that a wave of homesickness consumed him. His father told them it was time to come back and when Sansa and Arya started bickering, as always, the young man smiled- even when they were far away from home, constant fighting of his sisters meant a piece of home for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Like I said over a month ago I will resume posting new chapters for this story. While I can't tell you when I will publish next chapter I think I will do it quickly because next chapter will be rather short. As always reviews are welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The King's Plans**

In the meantime, Daenerys finally managed to calm herself. Rhaenys was really insistent trying to figure out what happened to her aunt but Dany wouldn't say a word so she let it go. The silver-haired girl couldn't hurt Viserys, the truth would ruin him and despite of his terrible behaviour she still loved him like a brother (in the typical Westeros sense, as opposed to her family's usual romantic involvements of siblings). At that moment Dany hoped that maybe Rhaegar could force Viserys to marry- and that maybe he would have to leave her alone.

Rhaenys finally changed the topic but, judging from the looks she gave, Daenerys knew that she wouldn't forget about it. She knew that she would have to figure out what to tell her, eventually. At that moment, though, Daenerys and Rhaenys went to eat breakfast together. When they finished, one of the guards came to them and announced that the king requested their presence in his solar. The girls exchanged looks but obeyed and went to meet him.

When they arrived they saw that rest of their family was also present. Next to the king sat his wife, Aegon was standing right next to the king and sent Rhaenys a questioning look. Viserys, for a change, paced nervously around the room. Instantly when he saw Dany he fell silent, glanced at her and resumed his pacing. Younger children were absent- it was clear that it was an important matter which children should not witness.

The young women took their seats, and Rhaegar spoke slowly with a serious voice:

-You are probably wondering why I summoned all of you here. The case is that, for some time now, I wanted to put my plans in motion. These plans will change Westeros significantly, if I will have it my way. Before I start implementing them I need to gain more support from the most powerful families in Westeros. Also, all of you are unmarried and you are in the marriageable age or close enough to that age. I decided to solve these problems all at once. I want you to hear my announcement and have some time to prepare yourselves for this prospect.

Dany and Rhaenys exchanged worried looks but said nothing. They were fully aware that they had nothing to say in that matter, unless the king told them so. After a long moment of dead silence, Rhaegar cleared his throat and spoke again, that time directly to his oldest daughter:

-Rhaenys, I found you a good match. Your future husband will be Thomas Royce from Vale. Since the time of the rebellion his father was a great supporter of the crown, and he even chose to put his loyalty to us over his oath to a liege lord. Now they rule the Vale and thanks to this marriage our families will be brought even closer. Don't look at me like that- he added when he saw her expression- This boy is only two years older than you, it could always be worse. You won't be married right away. Lord Royce and myself, we came to an agreement- when the affairs which are currently happening here will be over, you will came to the Vale with the Royces to be the ward of the lord Paramount of Vale. You will have one year to get to know each other. After this time, you will return here and if you won't have any objections you will marry. Yes, if you find out that this boy is cruel, arrogant or displeasing for you I will rethink the arrangement. I didn't give you a choice in that matter but the final decision will be yours.

-Then I consent to your proposal. Thank you, father- she said and run to hug him. Rhaegar was a bit surprised but smiled, held her tight and murmured something to her ear. His daughter only smiled weakly and nodded, and she went back to her place.

Rhaegar saw that that case was closed so he turned to his brother Viserys:

-I also found a match for you, brother. It wasn't an easy task because there are not many families which are significant enough to at least be considered worthy of you. Yet my research turned out to be successful and you will marry Myrcella Lannister. She's only fourteen but you won't marry her right away, too. She's young but it's clear that she's a real beauty, like her mother, and...- the king wanted to continue but was stopped when Viserys lost control and shouted:

-You can't do this to me! I'm a dragon and I won't accept this whore as my wife. Father didn't want her mother to be your wife and that means something, right? So why do you force me to do something like... like ... like this?

-Silence!- Rhaegar raised his voice- You are lucky that the Lannisters are not here, they wouldn't tolerate such behaviour. I'm being quite understanding now but they certainly would not be. It's all settled and you should be happy that I found you a worthy bride.

-It's against our tradition- Viserys started but the King quickly cut him off.

-We won't have this discussion again. I see that you won't listen to the reason so I have to do it the hard way. Viserys, you have two choices. The first option: you accept my proposition and I give you the land, the title and you live happily and peacefully. The second option: you refuse and the Night's Watch gains a new member. Our kinsman Aemon is the maester in the Castle Black and he would gladly see the member of the family visiting him, but I doubt he would be happy if you choose to live on the Wall for the rest of your life. So I ask now- what is your choice?- he finished angrily. Daenerys held her breath, she had no doubt that that time Viserys crossed the line and Rhaegar probably wouldn't back down.

Viserys looked like he would explode from rage. After an agonisingly long moment he took in a breath, stood up from his seat, and told Rhaegar in a blank voice:

-So be it, brother. I will marry that... woman- the King's brother agreed and opened his mouth again like he wanted to say something more but he stopped himself. Before any one could reach him he turned around and left the room, slamming the doors.

Rhaegar didn't seem to care much about his brother's behaviour. He stated only:

-He will get over it. I'm sure he will calm himself down, he doesn't have any other choice.- Then the King turned to his son and told him:

-Aegon, my son. What shall I do with you? You are my heir and when I'm gone Westeros will be yours; you will also be the head of our family. You will need a strong and good queen. I have a great match for you but before I will speak about her I want to hear your opinion.

Daenerys stiffened when she heard those words. She was quite sure what she would hear in the next few moments.

Aegon spoke slowly:

-Father, I know that you're an enemy of the old ways of our family. I want to point out that Daenerys and I are not as close as it was usual in the history of our house, we are not siblings like she and Viserys. And if you have nothing against it, I would like to marry Dany.

Rhaegar frozen, musing his son's words. After a while, he turned to Daenerys, who felt really uncomfortable by then, and spoke:

-The tradition of our house brought madness and misery both to Westeros and our house. However, the Targaryens survived many hardships in our history. The state of affairs of Dany and you, Aegon, is not as unacceptable for me as Viserys' and Dany's would be. So I am willing to accept this solution- Aegon smiled and Dany's heart froze- but before it could happen I want to hear what my sister thinks about it. Daenerys, what is your opinion? Do you want to marry Aegon and become the future Queen of Westeros?- the King asked calmly.

The silver-haired girl thought intensively. What could she do, especially when Rhaegar put it that way? On the one hand she wasn't very happy at the prospect of becoming Aegon's wife. She knew him for many years and she didn't have any special feelings towards him. He liked her very much and for a short time he openly showed his affections. On the other hand, he was a good man and she knew that he could take care of her. Maybe she would grow to love him? And, more importantly, she would be the queen in the future! Daenerys never thought about it but just then she came to the conclusion that she could make a change if she was the queen. She realised that she could be much more than only a mother of her children and a wife. That kind of life probably wouldn't be enough for her and as the queen she could do so much more! Yet, even with that prospect in mind, Dany was not thrilled at the thought of being Aegon's wife. Maybe it would change with time?

Daenerys was unable to decide when suddenly the image of a certain boy with his blue eyes and dark-red hair flooded her mind. He smiled to her and she smiled back. The vision disappeared as quickly as it showed to her but Dany comprehended right away what she should tell.

The young woman turned slowly to Aegon, who watched her nervously. She felt sorry for him but that couldn't change the fact that she wasn't interested in him. And although the perspective of being the queen was tempting, she knew that she didn't need power. She wanted a peaceful life with a man, and a real family- something that she never truly had. Yes, Rhaegar and Ellia were good to her, Rhaenys and her friends too, but she longed for something more. And since she did not want to have power, she did not regret rejecting the life of the king's wife.

-Aegon, I can't marry you. You have to forgive me but I can't bring myself to do this. Also, even though this isn't a problem for you, we are still family; we look very similar and I see this. I can't do this, you are my family and it feels wrong. I don't know how the rest of you feel- she added speaking to the people in the solar- but I think that the tradition of marriage in our family is dated. I'm glad that you decided not to continue the old customs- she ended, staring boldly at her brother.

Aegon sent her a somber look, but Rhaegar only nodded.

-Well, Daenerys, you made your choice. Son, in this situation I can't agree to your proposition. Nevertheless, I found a good match for you- her name is Margaery Tyrell. She's a prefect lady and she will be a good wife and queen for you. She's here for some time so you two should probably get acquainted. The wedding won't happen right away so you have a chance to know her properly.

-Yes, father- Aegon said with a hollow voice, and followed Viserys' example but instead of slamming the doors, he left the room quietly. Despite of his calm attitude Dany couldn't help but be worried- when he wanted something, Aegon could be very stubborn and persistent and she suspected that he wouldn't give up without a fight. He would try to do something to persuade her to change her mind.

Eventually, Rhaegar called her name, bringing Dany back to the reality.

-What am I supposed to do with you, dear sister? You cost me so much trouble- he finished dramatically and the girl smiled a bit. After a moment he continued, only that time in a serious tone:

-I have my doubts when it comes to you. You are the youngest from all four so I can give you a bit more time. I have my eyes on a few potentially good matches but if you have a fairly reasonable proposition I will gladly hear it. Rhaenys, you and Aegon are my children and that makes you more desirable than Dany. She's also a bit younger -he finished his sentence and Rhaenys, even though she looked like she wanted to argue, did not say a word.

Dany smiled sadly and Rhaenys looked at her with compassion. Of course Daenerys knew who she wanted to marry but she was not sure how Rhaegar would react. And, more importantly, would Robb himself would be interested? Her rational side seemed to tell her that she was delusional and that she should accept Aegon's proposal but her heart was set on the heir of Winterfell. Also, as far as she knew he was not betrothed or married so it didn't hurt to try.

Rhaegar noticed that his sister and daughter exchanged quick glances but he said nothing, waiting for Dany's answer. Finally, the young woman spoke:

-Yes brother, I'm interested in someone but please, don't ask me for details. He probably is not aware of my feelings and I don't know how he could react. Give me more time.

-Who's that?- asked the King teasingly- Dany, you are a rare beauty and every man would be lucky to have you as a wife. Besides that, you're my sister, a member of the royal family and every great house would be lucky to have you as a member of their family.

Dany redden a bit after the compliment but replied:

-I don't want to talk about it, brother. I don't want to reveal more details until I will now more. More time, that's what I need and at the right time I will tell you.

Rhaegar looked at his daughter who nodded energetically, then to his wife who smiled and also nodded. That time the King was defeated and he knew it. So he told his sister:

-All right then, you don't have to say anything. Currently, many great lords reside in the Capitol and will stay here for some time- I need to soften our image amongst some of them. You will have some time to think and act as you see fit while they are still here, but when they will start to leave you need to declare yourself. Just remember that whoever he is, he must be from a proper house, you can't choose a bastard or only a knight, not to mention smallfolks.

-No brother, you don't have to worry about it- Daenerys responded quickly. Robb Stark was a member of an old, prestigious family which still was highly respected, despite of their participation in the rebellion.

-I'm glad to hear that. You have time then, until the end of the negotiations with the lords- Rhaegar reminded.

Daenerys nodded. She knew that that time her brother was serious. Frankly speaking though, she was sure that until the end of time which was given to her, the situation with Robb would be solved. Dany saw everything clearly- she had a crush, a big one on the young men she barely knew. If he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings she would marry someone of her brother's choosing, that was all.

-Now, if you don't have anything more to say I need to end this meeting. I am sorry, but there are duties which require my attention- Rhaegar finished. Nobody had anything else to add they all left the King's solar. Rhaenys and Daenerys walked together and even though they didn't utter the word, their eyes told them everything. Later they would have some more time and they would be able to talk in private.

* * *

When Catelyn, Bran, Rickon and most of the northmen bannermen left the Capitol, Ned sent his daughters back to the castle to attend their usual chores. He motioned his oldest son to follow him and when they were walking they stumbled upon many people. Majority of them, though, stepped aside when they saw the grim look on lord Stark's face. Only one person, familiar to Robb, had the courage to stop them. It was Daenerys. She just wanted to say something to Robb and, suddenly, Eddard stopped too and looked at his son questioningly. Daenerys asked Robb if he could find some time for her later but he admitted that he honestly had no idea. He promised, however, to let her know if he happened to be available. She smiled at him and told him that he should go back to his own affairs and she wouldn't stop him any longer.

Robb and Eddard resumed walking until they reached their destination. Lord Stark made sure that no one was eavesdropping and then he told Robb in a hushed tone:

-You are probably wondering why I decided that you should stay with me. The truth is that the King is planning to make some changes in Westeros- and these changes can potentially weaken our, lords, position and strenghten the position of the crown.

-In this case we need to stop this while we still can- Robb said without hesitation.

-Not so fast, son. Some of Rhaegar's ideas aren't so bad. Nonetheless, before I decide what to think about these prospects I need to hear what others think about them, and your opinion also matters.

-We can't trust the Targaryens. You know best what the King did when I was a child- the heir of Winterfell replied angrily.

-Yes, son. I remember those times better than you do. I also remember that when our case was lost and I was dragged before him, the King showed me mercy, spared me and you, and all what remained of our family was left unharmed. He even let me be a Lord of Winterfell and a Lord Paramount of the North. Moreover, Rhaegar is a competent king. He deserves my respect and you should respect him also.

-But my aunt...- Robb tried to fight but his father cut him off quickly.

\- Don't say a word about her!- Ned Stark warned- What happened to Lyanna was a great tragedy, it's true. I won't ever forget what happened to her but we can't be angry with the King forever. As the time passed, I looked a bit differently on the entire situation. Besides, you shouldn't talk about your resentment towards the Targaryens when you were seen being quite busy talking to one of them.

Robb reddened a bit, mostly because he hoped that his father wouldn't notice his encounter with Daenerys. He knew that that situation would raise questions pretty fast. Yes, she was pretty enough to draw his attention but the heir of Winterfell wasn't so weak when it came to women.

-I'm not condemning you, son- she's quite a gem. I myself don't see a problem. But let's not talk about it. We shouldn't feed on the old hatred because of the mistakes of the past. Now we need to focus on what happens here. Remember, our every step here is closely watched. It's too soon for any decisions and we definitely should not antagonise the Crown.

After that statement Ned started calmly presenting the King's ideas.

* * *

Rhaegar felt tired after he finished reading one of many letters which he got yesterday. That one was an insignificant one but it was polite to read and write a reply. One of many tedious task of the King. Of course he could appoint one of his men to do that work and he usually did it, but from time to time, Rhaegar did those chores by himself. They weren't really that tiring and helped to remind him about his responsibilities, and what truly meant to be the King.

The true reason of the King's distress was his concern about implementing his ideas. Some of them were rather harmless but few of them would surely create a great discontent among his vassals. Unfortunately, without the support of the nobles he couldn't achieve anything, so sooner or later he would have to face them.

The King sighed. It all started at the moment when he realised that his position, in fact, was weak and that his reign was depended on a good will of few powerful families. His father ignored that fact, which started a rebellion and ultimately cost Aerys his life. The rebellion... Rhaegar was deeply ashamed of his role in the past events. For years he tried to forget about those grim years, but mostly he tried to forget about his own foolishness. Usually he managed to successfully push back those painful memories but lord Stark's visit opened the old wounds- when the King saw his vassal, his thoughts involuntary drifted towards Ned Stark's deceased sister. Poor Lyanna...

Rhaegar came to back to the reality. It would not do him well to dwell on the past. The present time and near future were his more important concerns.

His first idea was to create a professional army. It wouldn't contain a big number of troops but he was aware that it would be still perceived as a threat by the lords. Rhaegar also planned to create some strongholds in the strategic areas of Westeros governed by the King's people. In the beginning, the lords would have to sustain them but in order to make them last for a long time he would have to create a tax for the entire country.

The king also had three other additional ideas: firstly, he wanted to take part of the Gift away from the Night's Watch and create an area of permanent garrisons of the royal troops. Secondly, he wanted to shrink the number of the Iron Island's fleet and incorporate some of their ships to the royal fleet. That area of Westeros was the most dangerous of all and it would be a first step to civilise those barbarians. The third idea was a really controversial one, because it would seriously tie the hands of the lords. Rhaegar wanted to appoint the royal servants to control the expenses of his lords. They would oversee his vasals' finances and report to him any abnormalities.

That was a whole bunch of ideas which altogether would strengthen the position of the Crown. That way when someone would decide to rebel against the King they would be weaker than the rebels in the past. The only question was- would those ideas become the reality?

Rhaegar knew that his council was supporting him; the feast gave him an opportunity to ask about the opinions of the powerful lords. He asked about Doran Martell's views in the letter, and he was probably the most intelligent man in Westeros. The king also consulted Ned Stark- he participated in the rebellion years ago, but after its end he was loyal and Rhaegar needed an opinion of someone outside his circle of advisors. They all gave him their answers, and both of them were also convinced that his ideas would create a great division in the kingdom.

In the meantime, Rhaegar pondered about his son and about the succession. His father was crazy, even he had to admit that. He was lucky and avoided that problem. The king believed that if his decision on stopping the old ways of marriage inside his family would be accepted, the chances of giving birth to the next Aerys would decrease significantly. But all those deaths, those atrocities commited by his father still haunted him at night. How to prevent another mad king of Westeros?

For that question Rhaegar didn't know the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. I give you a new chapter of my story. It's kind of a filler before things began to move faster. Some reviews stated that Rhaegar's plan is impossible to implement. Well, I don't belive in impossible- it all depends on the circumstances. You should also know that those propositions are end-goals; and yes, I am fully aware that they are radical and game changing, and you will see how this stituation will be developing.**

 **Anyway, there's a new chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Couple weeks passed since the end of the great feast but negotiations between the King and the lords continued. In the beginning Robb was slightly offended that the other lords didn't take him seriously but his father always respected his opinion. In time, however, the other participants of negotiations acknowledged that the heir of Winterfell had a clear head and a sharp mind- and that his reasoning was as good as his wielding sword skills. Robb pretended to be indifferent but he secretly enjoyed the fact that he earned the other lords' respect.

The truth was, though, that while Robb was content with a newfound respect, he was also worried about how the negotiations would come out. In the table, besides him and his father, sat also Mace Tyrell and his oldest son Willas (but Robb heard that every word uttered in that place was reported to Olenna Tyrell, who actually runned Highgarden); Ethan Hightower- the Master of Coins; John Royce- lord Paramount of Vale and simultaneously the Hand of the King; Kevan Lannister- a brother of Tywin Lannister and his close confidant; Renly Baratheon- the last living member of that family and lord Paramount of Stormlands; Oberyn Martell alias Red Viper- he consulted his every step with his older brother, and Melwys Darry, lord Paramount of Riverlands. There wasn't anyone from the Iron Islands as they was always ignoring what was happening in the capitol. _"Stupid move"_ Robb thought when his mind wandered to the Greyjoys. The king was sometimes absent during those meetings and the Young Wolf thought that he was probably annoyed because of the lack of progress. Most of the lords (with the exception of John Royce and Ethan Hightower and partially lord Darry) were definitely against the king's ideas and Robb was not surprised because he shared most of their concerns. How the lords could manage their lands when they would have to constantly be careful not to raise suspicions of the royal money supervisors? How anyone could just give up strategic lands inside their countries? The army... in that case Robb wasn't sure what to think- he eventually came to the conclusion that if the royal levy won't be very big he wouldn't staunchly refuse that idea. And the Gift- that land was always troublesome but he thought that it would be better for it to go back under the rule of the North if it couldn't belong to the Night's Watch. In the end he really didn't care what could happened to the Ironmen; their brutal and primitive culture of raping and pillaging made the Young Wolf lost any respect left towards that kingdom long time ago. Those were his personal thoughts about state matters but he didn't wanted to reveal them to anyone beside his father.

* * *

After those few weeks it was obvious that they reached a stalemate situation. The lords didn't want to agree to the Kings plans and Rhaegar didn't have the resources to force actions. More importantly, he didn't want to do behave that way because he was aware that could lead to the end of his reign. After such a tyrannical move everyone would start to consider the King a madman, just like his father. Rhaegar was also aware that even if it was in the past, many still remember the War of the Usurper and who was behind it. Every rash move could trigger a disaster and many still secretly distrusted him, even those who supported the Targaryens in the war against Robert Baratheon.

The King, however, decided not to give up. He stalled the talks, hoping to find a way to soften his vassals' positions. Finally, he came to the conclusion that he must show his goodwill for lords in the first place, let them know that he did not intend to be a tyrant, and that they could trust him. And, frankly speaking, he had quite a good idea how to do that.

* * *

Robb was pleased with his presence in King's Landing. After the initial shock, he adapted to local conditions just enough to exist without constant sweating. He was happy that his father treated him as an adult, capable of making his own decisions. He was happy that after the first meeting the other lords started to respect him as well. Lessons which the heir of Winterfell took from maester Luwin and his father started to pay off.

That newfound respect was also connected with more responsibility and that started to take a toll on him. Robb saw with his own eyes that a lord's work wasn't only to bring justice to smallfolk and ease the tensions between vassals and governing of the lands which were directly controlled by the Starks in his case. For the first time he was fully aware that the negotiations with the King and other powerful vassals were a part of a lord's duties as well. He was afraid that when the King wouldn't back down it could create a new war. Those ideas were something new in Westeros and the moment they were to be implemented would mark the beginning of a new era, with much weaker lords and far more powerful King. Robb was really confused and he sometimes didn't know what to think.

That was why he often went to the royal gardens where the weirwood tree was planted. Even without a carved face on that tree, the place was still an oasis of tranquility so he liked to go there to think. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't realise that he was being watched.

* * *

Daenerys was sitting in her room with her friends. She huffed, clearly annoyed, and tried to attack a fly which dared to fly close to her. Her efforts of killing the insect weren't successful so she gasped loudly with anger, and her gaze drifted to her friends.

All of them desperately tried to avoid her eyes and Dany wasn't really surprised. For quite some time she acted nervous and annoying and practically everything could throw her off-balance. Her friends knew why and they were understanding so, from time to time, the silver-haired girl would start to feel terrible but, in the end, she would be absorbed by dark thoughts again.

The time was ticking, the lords still debated, and the Targaryen girl still didn't make any progress with her relationship with the Stark heir. Even when she forced all of her friends to help her, he seemed to be out of her reach. Robb Stark wasn't attending any significant social meetings- he wasn't invited due to his family being in disgrace. He seemed not to be bothered by that at all, like he didn't care. Instead, he was locked with Rhaegar and the other lords who discussed something. After a careful observation, Dany came to the conclusion that she could talk to him only when he was in the royal gardens. Unfortunately, being there he had such a grim look on his face that she didn't dare to talk to him.

Dany knew that she was trapped in a situation with no solution. She began to ponder- but that time it lead her to be contemplative, not angry.

-By the way, I am curious what is he still doing in the royal gardens- she wondered at loud, speaking so calmly that the friends who held their breath could finally relax.

-You know, I don't know too much about that but I think it has something to do with his faith- Anna Frey responded quietly. She was one of many Freys- they didn't side with rebels so they also weren't in disgrace. The girl came to King's Landing quite recently and quickly adapted to the new surroundings. At first, Daenerys was vary to talk to her (she was afraid that she would eventually bring up one of her many brothers topic and the Targaryen girl wasn't sure is she was ready to talk about him) but she liked the new girl enough to trust her.

-And how do you know that?- Tyene Sand asked.

-I know this because Twins, my home, lies close to the border of North. My father ordered us all to learn some basic information on their culture and faith. You know, it's always good to know what are your neighbours like. Besides, my father wouldn't miss an occasion for a good marriage, even with a Northerner. But you should know about their customs also, don't you?- Anna finished, curious. The only response she got was an embarrased look on the other girls' faces.

Eventually, Margaery was the first to speak:

-You know, we learn the basics but I never give this region much thought. I mean, you know, they were rebels, they are still in disgrace. We would be very unlucky to live in this region. Besides, my father would never allow us to marry Northerners- all of us, my brothers and me too- she finished with a condescending tone but hesitated when she saw the look on Daenerys' face- but it doesn't mean that the whole country and its inhabitants are worthless- she finished quickly, desperately trying to avoid being a target of a new wave of Dany's rage.

-Margaery is right- Dany replied- we don't know too much about the North, we don't think that much about this region. Me included... until recently- she paused and then said to Anna- please continue, I want to know what you have to say.

Anna turned to her friends, clearly surprised by the lack of their knowledge, and said:

-Okay, I think I can tell you something. Firstly, the Starks are an old and proud family, they are probably the oldest of all great houses in Westeros.

-We are not THAT stupid- Dany replied impatiently- but please go on.

The young Frey girl chuckled, then she continued:

-Starks are Northerners and they don't believe in the Seven Gods. They have their own, ancient religion. You know, their faith is devoided of rituals and official prayers- instead, they pray to their own Old Gods in a sacred place known as a goodswood- she finished, quite unable to believe that they didn't know those basics.

-And what does this have to do with the palace garden?- Lily Rowan asked.

-Well, it's important because godswoods, and heart-tree inside of them, once existed throughout the entire Westeros. When the Andals came with their Faith of the Seven, old godswoods were often transformed into gardens, and heart-trees were often destroyed.

-So you are saying is that Northerners believe that the palace garden is a sacred place?- Sarella Sand asked incredulously.

-I think so- Anna replied, and turned to Dany- but you shouldn't be worried about this; godswood is considered to be a sacred place, but it doesn't mean that you must be silent. You can talk to him if you want to. After all, since we all discovered that he won't show up in other places, it's your only shot. You can pretend that you just stumbled upon him by accident.

-Thanks for advice and your knowledge. You were really helpful- Daenerys exclaimed and hugged the Frey girl.

After the exchange Dany cheered up and so she stopped bringing everyone around down. Soon enough they chatted about occasional gossip but soon it was ended, because the girls noticed that Margaery suddenly became sad. Arianne asked:

-Margie, what's going on? Why are you so sad?

In response, the Tyrell girl tried to smile but failed; she gave up and whispered:

\- Why should I be so happy? Aegon is angry, I don't know why, did I do something bad? I tried to be nice to him, to get to know him and to show that I am a good person but he shuts me out. I'm nor ugly, neither stupid... I just don't understand his behaviour. He acts like he doesn't care at all...

Rhaenys and Daenerys exchanged looks- they didn't need to say anything to understand each other. Margaery and Aegon were formally engaged and there was a big feast to celebrate that event. Dany remembered that because she hoped that Robb Stark would show up to the feast, but he didn't. Since the betrothal, the silver-haired girl heard the rumors that the heir of the Iron Throne wasn't very happy about such development of events and he did not even try to hide it. Dany thought it was unwise, to anger such powerful family like the Tyrells but Aegon, apparently, thought otherwise. Daenerys realised that it was a really serious situation when gossips about this reached her ears.

-Dany and I will help you; we will talk to Aegon, there's a big chance that he will listen to us- Rhaenys spoke suddenly, which surprised Dany a great deal and she sent her niece a questioning look. Rhaenys merely shrugged it off so Dany only nodded- she decided it would be better if she just trusted Aegon's sister.

-You really think you could do something?- Margaery asked hopefully. Both Rhaenys and Daenerys nodded so the Tyrell girl smiled at them and said:

\- If you convince him I will be very, very thankful to the both of you. I tried everything... almost everything- she added after a while- and nothing I did affected him. I don't want my marriage to be miserable so... please help me if you can- she pleaded.

Rhaenys and Arianne rushed towards her to encourage her not to give up. The other girls joined in a chorus of good advice and only Daenerys drifted off. That declaration meant that she would have to have an unpleasant conversation with Aegon. She suspected that he could be really disappointed, maybe even resentful towards her. However, the silver-haired girl knew that she would have to speak to him anyway, so she decided the sooner, the better. Also, Aegon could be a threat to her potential relationship with Robb if he wouldn't be stopped. He could spread rumours that she was Aegon's lover and it all would be over, the heir of Winterfell probably wouldn't even look at her, not to mention speak. So yes, for both Aegon's, and her sake, Daenerys decided that she would soon have to do that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. It took me (and my beta) more time that I presumed but here we are. The story developed and, as a result, became longer because I decided to to take one of the readers' advice and replace chapter one with more grammatically correct version of the first chapter (I publish chapter 1 simultaneously with this one). Also I needed to rewrite this chapter so now you know why it took so much time.**

 **Special thanks for justsmile17 for help with this chapter and for a piece of advice.**

 **waytoobored- I am new here, and not very skilled in writing but yeah, you were right about the first chapter. Also, I am fully aware that in the canon Rhaenys Targaryen takes after her mother. In my story, though, right now I don't have any special plans for her but it can always change. If that's the case, it will be more convenient for me that she looks entirely like a Targaryen.**

 **Well, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kissed by fire**

Time passed and Robb's situation changed. The lords still talked about him, but since there was no progress for a few days then, his father told him to loosen up a bit. The Lord of Winterfell insisted that his heir needed some peace and maybe fun and if the situation changed, he would be notified.

That was why the young Stark wandered aimlessly amongst the corridors of the Red Keep. He had more free time but the problem was that he didn't know what to do with himself. He started to train harder on the tiltyard but it still wasn't enough. He sometimes kept Arya company because she was becoming more restless with each passing day and she needed attention. Robb thought that if she needed someone to pass time with, he could stay with her. Deciding that it would be a good time to visit her, he headed to her chambers using the quickest way- through the gardens.

Hurrying up to see his sister, he spotted Daenerys Targaryen walking in his direction. He couldn't help but admire her beauty and the feeling of affection towards her strengthened immediately after he saw her smile.

They met halfway; Robb smiled and greeted her:

-"Hello, my lady. How is your day going?"

In response, the Targaryen girl smiled again and replied, simultaneously tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear:

-"First of all,- if I recall correctly, I told you that you can call me Daenerys. And thank you for your concern, my day is going rather well."- then she stopped suddenly and added, after a moment of hesitation - "But now my activities are over and it's a bit boring. I planned to go to the city to look round the shops but I don't know if I will be able to do that. Nobody can come with me so I will probably have to figure out something else. You know, someone has to be with me in case someone crazy tries to kidnap me or harm me."

Robb instantly thought that she shouldn't go alone and since he didn't have any duties that day, he replied:

-"Well, I don't have anything to do now. If I remember correctly you wanted to talk to me for many days and I never had a chance to fulfill my promise. Let me make it up to you- I can accompany you, if you don't mind."

The silver-haired girl eyed him curiously for a moment and finally responded:

"-Let's go then, my lord Robb."

-"Robb will suffice, actually,"- the heir of Winterfell added quickly, he took the arm she offered him and they both left the Red Keep and headed to the town.

* * *

The entire escapade turned out to be a great success and Dany thought that finally their relationship progressed. They were wandering for hours amongst the smallfolk but she never really minded their presence. To her surprise, Robb also had a great share of sympathy towards the smallfolk. Additionally, she noticed that she felt secure and comfortable in his presence, which made her like him even more. But the day soon came to an end and Robb admitted that he enjoyed her company and if she wanted to, he would gladly go out with her again. When she heard these words her heart fluttered and she quickly responded that she would gladly repeat that meeting.

* * *

Robb's days started to fall in a strange routine. He trained with his sword for more and more time because there was no progress in the talks. His father even started to suspect that the King stalled the talks. If that was the case then the question was: why? Robb thought about it often but he knew that every idea he came up with was either funny, fantastical or impossible.

His grim thoughts passed when a familiar silver-haired beauty came to meet him. Robb often wondered why did she care at all and why did she want his company after all. After days spent in her company, he came to the conclusion that she sometimes felt lonely. She told him many things about the Capitol, about her childhood, about her family members. She seemed to trust him, which was really strange for the young Stark- after all, he thought that to her he was only some stranger from the far North.

However, all these doubts vanished when Dany smiled warmly at him and in that moment Robb felt for the first time in his life an unknown to him feeling- he wanted to touch her and hug her and even... No, it wasn't a good idea to dwell on such thoughts, Robb decided. He bowed his head in a bit of a mocking manner and greeted her:

-"My Lady, it's nice to see you again."

Daenerys replied with equally false dignity:

-"Well, it's really nice to see you too, my lord."

They both maintained such serious postures for a moment, before bursting into loud laughter. Then Dany surprised Robb and hugged him strongly, which made his cheeks redden but, fortunately, the colour quickly faded. He cleared his throat and took her hand and they both came to the stables. He was so caught up that he didn't notice the longing look on her face before she joined him.

* * *

Almost everything goes perfectly, Dany thought. Her friends helped her disguise her meeting with Robb in a way that made them look purely innocent. It also helped that the attention of most of the guards focused on the Rhaegar children- thanks to that she could move inside the Red Keep relatively peacefully and unbothered and even meet people without anyone noticing.

There was only one thing that wasn't helping her case- and it was the fact that Robb clearly didn't reciprocate her feelings- and it was unlucky for her because on her part, her feelings were growing stronger and faster to the point that sometimes she was really anxious about herself. He consumed her thoughts and she really tried to change a way of her thinking but she failed miserably because with every word, every smile, every compliment that he told her, she fell for him more and more.

Her thoughts stopped when both of them arrived at their destination. It was outside of the city in the vast plains surrounding King's Landing. They came to the shore of the Blackwater river and hid in the high grass which grew near the river. Then they simply enjoyed their company, both quiet but content with each other.

The silence was broken when Dany spoke:

-"Are you enjoying this place, Robb?"

-"Yes, it's really nice here. There is one problem, though-it's too hot for me here and I need to do something with this."

He surprised her by starting to take his clothes off. Daenerys blushed and turned her head. In the end, however, she couldn't help herself and was peeking in his direction from time to time. He quickly got rid of his boots and tunic and he was wearing only his trousers. The silver-haired girl couldn't help but admire his upper body- he didn't seem to be very strong but his muscles were clearly visible and showed that he wasn't a weakling either. That sight awakened something in her- strange feeling in her lower stomach, which she had never felt before. Dany refused to dwell on it and she averted her gaze until she heard a loud splash of water. Her eyes focused on Robb's head which was the only part of his body above the surface- the rest was hidden under the water and the silver-hair girl thought it was better that way. Robb smiled at her again and waved for her to join him.

"-Thanks Robb but I will stay here, I don't want to look like a mess."- she shouted.

-"Come on Dany, the water is cold and it is much better here than on shore. Here you can cool off a bit!"

-"I'm sorry but I need to maintain my dignity. I can't do something... inappropriate"- she replied.- "Besides, I don't like water and you shouldn't be surprised by that."

-"All right. Don't complain when it will be too hot for you!" - He shouted back. Daenerys closed her eyes trying to relax but she soon discovered that he was right- it was too hot. For a journey like that Dany had more practical clothes than gowns; she wore black trousers and a red shirt. She started to think that it was a poor choice of colours, considering the weather. She unbuttoned three buttons on her shirt and rolled up her sleeves hoping it would cool her off. That way she showed more flesh but she didn't think about that until she saw from the corner of her eye that Robb eyed her. She didn't want him to stop so she pretended she didn't see anything and instead she relished in thinking that he (probably) considered her pretty. Or maybe she was ugly for him? No, if that was the case he would look at her for a moment and quickly lost interest; or that was what she thought.

After a few moments she heard movement and turned to see that Robb decided to lie beside her- he obviously waited to dry a bit. He looked incredibly attractive and Dany wanted to close the gap and throw herself on him but she refrained from doing that. Instead, she started a conversation about nothing but she soon noticed that he was describing his home to her. She inferred that, apparently, Winterfell was a nice place to live but also rather cold which wasn't a surprise when you consider how far to the north that castle was.

Soon the sun started to fade and it was a sign for them to come home. They arrived at the Red Keep quicker than she wanted, and in a moment Dany found herself standing before her chambers with Robb by her side. She wanted to invite him in but she couldn't bring herself to do that so she said goodbye to him.

She quickly ate dinner in her room, without even coming down, and she went to bed but sleep didn't come. She was still replaying his image in her mind and she realised that she must do something. She didn't know why, but Robb either wasn't interested in her or he was too afraid to do something. She knew she had to take action; otherwise she would go mad.

* * *

At the same time, Robb paced nervously in his room. That situation was way above his imagination. If he read her behaviour correctly, Daenerys wanted something more from him, more than he could give her. Deep inside he knew that he really liked her, wanted her even. She had a beautiful body which he could explore endlessly if he had the opportunity. More importantly, she seemed to be a woman with a good heart; she was also stubborn and a bit reckless and impatient, but he didn't mind- her other traits recompensated these flaws. The problem was that they couldn't be together; and no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't find a good reason for them to work. Yes, he was a Stark from Winterfell but until then the Northerners were never deemed worthy of the royal blood. Even when a promise was made, it didn't matter because the Targaryens never kept them anyway. How could that time be any different, especially when Robb's father was one of the leaders of the Rebellion? No, he couldn't be with her in a proper way and, damn him, but he would never dishonour her or his family name by shaming her.

Sometimes he really wished that he- and Daenerys, of course- were just simple smallfolks. They, and bastards, could do whatever they wanted, marry whomever they wanted (of course the spouse couldn't be a legitimate highborn man or woman) and they had no concerns. Unfortunately, that couldn't happen- both Robb and Dany were slaves of their duties; he soon would marry a woman of his father choosing, just like Daenerys would marry someone picked by her brother to create closer bonds with the family of her future husband. It wouldn't be wise if he developed more feelings towards her and she also shouldn't think about him in that way.

So, in the end, Robb came to the conclusion that when they would meet again, he would have to tell her the truth and stick to it no matter how much it could hurt her, and him. He wished that he didn't have to do that because he was really starting to like her but he didn't see any other choice. There was also a chance that he was wrong and she didn't have feelings for him but in case he would only embarrass himself a bit, which in Robb's mind was a small price for clarity of their situation.

* * *

Soon after Dany asked him to meet in the royal garden and Robb agreed- since his relationship with her would end soon, he could at least heed to her wishes and meet her there. While he was waiting for the silver-haired girl, he became more and more consumed with dark thoughts but the source of the problem wasn't his relationship with Dany. No, Robb was very worried about the actions of the King. He saw clearly that Rhaegar really wanted to push his ideas and he also knew that if things continued like that then war was only a matter of time. And Westeros was devastated by a civil war not that long ago and that time it could be even worse.

Finally, his thoughts were interrupted by Daenerys's appearance.

She looked absolutely stunning- her long hair pooled around her happy face. She was wearing a long silver gown and her arms were bare. When she came closer to him she smiled and Robb returned the gesture with uncertainty.

For quite some time he observed her and he realized that her body was so beautiful it was hard not to look at her. The way she held herself was very graceful and poised, even her small physique (which Robb normally perceived as a flaw) made her more and more interesting. More importantly, her character, her impulsive, hot-headed nature, completed by her good heart made her almost perfect; too perfect to be real, he thought to himself.

The young Stark was really upset that he would have to end it but he gave himself the small comfort of one last opportunity to enjoy her company.

* * *

Dany was nervous but she did a good job of hiding it from Robb. Since their first meeting she was enthralled with him. In the beginning, it was the fact that he was like a knight in a shining armour, so chivalrous and also handsome when she thought about him honestly. Then fate gave her a chance to meet him and her opinion about the young Stark only improved and her crush grew into something bigger, something much more serious. And today Dany wanted to tell him the truth but a lump rose in her throat and she couldn't do it.

Eventually she calmed herself down and came closer to him. Like always, he smiled making her shiver but she never let it show. Instead, she started a casual conversation about events that took place in the Capital., it was also a little of gossiping but she changed the subject when she noticed that he didn't seem to be interested in that. At some point, they stumbled upon the topic of how King's Landing looked like.

-"I know that you think that this city is ugly but there are few good places here, right?" - she asked and pointed him to the west. It was evening and the sun was disappearing behind the horizon but it was still there, casting light on the plains beneath them. Below they saw the city, bustling with activity and even when the day was coming to an end, its streets were full of people. Behind them there were the grim city walls, which looked rather imposing- at least they were in Daenerys's opinion. Further behind the wall there were plains - some of the area was empty where only grass grew freely; but there were also farms where the crops grew and cattle and sheep were put to pasture slowly in meadows. The entire view was completed with the vast Blackwater river, which slowly disappeared far in the north-east and the wide Kingsroad, which provided relatively fast and comfortable transport from the Capitol to the other parts of Westeros.

-"It's not as beautiful as from the side of the sea but I thought that this place will be better than the gardens, considering the sunset - it's still a beautiful sight, after all"- Dany elaborated.

Robb just smiled sadly to her and replied:

-"Yes, you have a point, it's pretty here but to be honest the North is much better. I hope that you will not think badly of me but it's the place were I was born; this is the place where I belong and I miss my home. Soon I will have to go back..."

Daenerys averted her eyes. Robb looked like he wanted to tell her something but he kept his mouth shut. The silver- haired girl decided that it was probably the best time to confess what she felt so she leaned closer to him. Then she decided to speak:

-"When you return home, I will miss you. Unless..."- she started but stopped, unable to tell him what she wanted to. Instead, the Targaryen girl leaned even closer to him until they were almost touching.

-"Daenerys, I think that this is ..."- Robb started but he never had the chance to finish because Dany rose on her tiptoes to kiss him.

It was different that time, Dany thought. She felt an intoxicating wave of euphoria flowing through her body. She also felt odd, like she had butterflies in her stomach. So the silver-haired girl decided to listen to her instinct and deepened the kiss. Robb initially just stood there, clearly shocked, but soon his lips was also moving and after a moment he opened his mouth. Then the Young Wolf started to shower her with hot and passionate kisses, which pleased Daenerys. She was afraid of his reaction but it seemed that he also liked that they were kissing.

Her lips was tingling after they finally ended their kiss. Dany hoped that it was a message clear enough for him and they would finally be able be together. After all, he kissed her back and did not pushed her away, right?

But Robb's face had an expression of confusion and regret and before she was able to speak, he told her "I'm sorry" and he just left without explanation.

Never in her entire short life had Dany felt more hurt and sad. Yes, she knew that a move like that was risky but he didn't seem to mind and he looked like he wanted that as much as herself. When she comprehended what had happened, she was unable to stop herself and tears were dripping freely down her face. Daenerys managed to compose herself and she went back to her chambers to hide from the entire world with the intention of never leaving her room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. It took me longer than I expected but the new chapter is completed. I had to rewrite this one and it's not the best chapter (too cheesy, in my opinion) I have ever written but the desired effect was achieved. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Few days have passed since Robb encountered Daenerys in the gardens and there wasn't a word from her ever since. He wasn't happy about that turn of events but he sensed that he didn't have any choice in that matter. The young Stark decided to move on so he started to train harder in a tiltyard- mostly because he didn't want to think about it too much. Unfortunately for him, when the days were coming to an end and he could finally rest, those thoughts were coming back to him and made him question his choices. Did he really make a good decision? Apparently, the silver-haired girl took it personally and, in a way, Robb could understand her- he imagined himself being in her position and knew that he would be devastated too. However, it couldn't change the fact that he did something he considered a necessary evil.

Consumed by his thoughts, he heard a sudden knock to his doors. The young Stark was clearly suprised because usually nobody bothered him, with the exception of his family. He hesitated for a moment but opened the door and saw Sansa.

-Hey Sansa, what do you want from me?- Robb asked her curiously.

-Oh, I just wanted to visit you because I see that you have been quite... busy lately- she told him calmly, which only arouse his suspicions. Sansa was a sweet girl but sometimes she could be a big schemer, especially when she wanted revenge. Robb saw that firsthand- when they were young, he accidentally destroyed her favourite doll. Sansa cried a lot but the young Stark didn't feel specially bad about that. It changed when one day later he discovered that his room was totally ruined. He has never had any evidence to confirm it was Sansa but since that day he has never dared to mess with his eldest sister.

She sat down in the chair next to Robb's bed and he asked her:

-So, how are you doing?

-Oh, I don't have a reason to complain. I do what is expected of me and I had a chance to meet so many handsome knights!- she told him excitedly, and also inquired:

-And how are you? I noticed that you were quite absent from some time but it changed rather abruptly. So who is she?- she finished nonchalantly and Robb, who was drinking water, choked on it. After he composed himself, he started to blabber:

\- I don't know what you are talking about.

-Oh, come on! You think that I don't know you, brother? All this time you have been wearing that lovesick expression, just like that time when you were trying to pursue Katherine Mallister. So don't lie to me!

Robb was speechless - Sansa was much smarter than he thought she would be.

-I can't tell you because it's over now. She is just so above me.

Sansa rolled her eyes and replied:

-You're not quite a talker, you know. This description may concern any woman here on the South. We're a bunch of outcasts, right?- she ended rather bitterly and Robb felt sad for her. She has always wanted to be a southern lady, with a handsome valiant knight and many children to take care. Unfortunately, not many men on the south were willing to marry her but the young Stark thought that she had it rather easy- she was a woman, it was not her responsibility to carry the legacy of her house, and he thought that she was rather pretty so sooner or later she would find a suitable husband; he, on the other hand...

-Tell me more!- Sansa shouted excitedly which brought him back to earth- does she like you? Who is she?

Robb wasn't willing to tell her anything but he relented when he saw her gaze.

-Ok,ok. She's... the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She also has great personality so yes, I really like her. And yes, she likes me too.

-So what happened?- asked Sansa, clearly curious.

-Reality happened. I had to end it because it wouldn't be possible and...- he wanted to continue but his sister interrupted him:

-Oh, how could you do that? It's so romantic- forbidden love, a beautiful lady and not-a-knight-but-very-close man. How could you ruin something like that?

-I had to-Robb defended himself- the King would never allow me to marry her and I can't dishonour her- when he saw Sansa's wide-open eyes wide he realized that he told her too much.

-She's from the royal family? I understand you a bit more now, brother but... what you did was very inconsiderate of you. It's Daenerys Targaryen, right?

Robb only nodded- he was tired of his secret and when she figured it all out, there was no point in hiding the truth.

-And does she love you? It's so lovely! What did you tell her?- she added accusingly.

-I...I..I..I told her that we can't be together!- he whispered after a moment of hesitation. It wasn't totally true, because he didn't tell her exactly that but his message was clear enough.

-You made a big mistake, brother, and I am disappointed- Sansa said and Robb averted his eyes. Seriously, she sometimes acted like their mother. He even heard the accusing tone of his mother scolding him, just like every time he did something wrong- You should try to fix it while there is still a chance. I advise you to listen to my words; fix wrongs while you can. They say that you can have true love only once in a lifetime... don't waste your chance.

After her short speech Sansa left Robb in a state of even bigger uncertainty than before. Did he really made a good decision treating Dany is such a way?

* * *

Daenerys, on the other hand, started to calm down a bit after few days. The first few days were disastrous and she refused to see anyone in her rooms, and only when she stopped crying she would let Margie, Arianne and the other friends visit her. She ended up telling them everything.

-It was very lame, I mean what he did was lame- Margeary commented.

-Did he at least give you a reason? Why did he react that way?- asked Evelyn Tyrell.

-I don't know, he just fled without a word of explanation- replied Dany, on verge of tears.

-If he treated you that way he is either an idiot or he really doesn't care- Rhaenys said harshly which only made Dany start to cry again.

-You shouldn't care too much about that. You must simply ignore him- Arianne was persuading. She made a silent promise that she would find him and tell him what she thought about him. Dany, in her opinion, didn't need to know that so she remained silent. Instead, she embraced Dany and whispered to her:

-Come on, just get up from bed and we will make you presentable. He shouldn't see you like this, no matter how hurt you are!

The silver-hair girl stared at her for a long moment, then she nodded and did as her friend asked. _"Maybe I shouldn't weep for him?"_ she thought, leaving the room.

* * *

Robb tried ignore the grim feeling which rose in his stomach and he managed to do so just fine. During the day, he ignored those doubts and only when the night was creeping closer, he started to reanalyse his actions. He felt he was missing something very important and unique and he often asked himself why did he feel that way. Unforunately, he couldn't answer that question in a satisfactionary way.

-Just what the hell were you thinking when you decided to behave like that?- an angry voice interrupted his thoughts so he turned his head, searching for the source of that problematic question. He saw three women: one was Mageary Tyrell and two of them were from Dorne- Arianne Martell and one of Red Viper's daughters.

-Excuse me?- The young Stark tried to be polite towards them but, as it turned out, they weren't very nice.

-Don't act like an idiot!- Arianne interrupted- What did you tell Dany?

-Now she's devastated- a blonde woman added angrily -and it's all because of you!

-You had a chance to meet her- said Margaery- and you know that while outside she seems to be confident and jovial, she is very fragile. I don't know if you heard but she locked herself in her rooms and refused to meet with anyone for days.

-I..I.. it's not that I don't like her- replied Robb defensively- it's quite the opposite, but it wouldn't work. There is too much bad blood between our houses and I really don't think that the King would approve such match. Even though she's not aware of the truth, I am. And now you know too. You should also figure out, knowing my father, that he wouldn't be happy about that either.

The three women nodded and for a moment pondered what he said. Arianne broke the silence:

-Yes, I know what you mean. However, you are not aware of how your reaction damaged her. You owe her an explanation. If you don't want to give you and her a chance then fine but you must talk to her about it.

-Besides, if I might add, the King is not a monster. He is a good man and he can be more understanding than you think. He can be reasoned with and yes, there is still a bad blood but the rebellion is over and there are new times so it might not be as impossible as you think for you and Dany to marry- Margeary reassured him.

-And you like her. She also likes you. You shouldn't treat her this way.

-And what shall I tell her?- Robb asked briskly.

-I don't know, but you shouldn't give up on her. And if you are not attracted to her you owe her an explanation so she could move on- the blonde woman replied.

-We will leave you. Remeber what we told you and do what you ought to do- finished Margeary and they left Robb deep in thoughts. He had doubts before but Margeary and her companions cast an entirely new light on his situation.

Robb wasn't sure if did the right thing. He was afraid- of his feelings, of her reaction and of how that situation could end. But he came to a conclusion that he didn't really have a choice. He needed to explain the entire situation.

* * *

That was why he decided to come closer to Dany's chamber door, at which he has been staring for some time, and knocked. For a long while there was no response, so he repeated his action and it brought a desired effect because Robb heard a movement on the other side of the room. The door opened and Dany peeked through a small opening. She looked bored and indifferent but she paled (which Robb thought wasn't possible) when she saw him. Finally she asked:

-What do you want from me, my lord?

-Would you allow me to enter your chamber? I think that we have to talk- he replied a bit nervously but never let is show. In response, Daenerys casted a long look in his direction but finally relented and allowed him to access to her room.

Robb quickly discovered that it was a rather tidy place, and definitely no place for dirt- Dany was obviously a tidy person. He didn't know where to go so he sat on the chair near her bed. The silver-haired girl closed the door and sat on her bed and looked at him, visibly suspicious.

-So, why are you here? What do you want from me?- asked rather rudely Dany,

-I wanted to clear the air. It seems that you had a wrong impression of my words- Robb replied nervously.

-I don't need more words from you. You made yourself perfectly clear and I know I shouldn't delude myself into thinking that you care - Dany added angrily but Robb cut her off:

-You misunderstood me, apparently. I never wanted to let you down and I never wanted for you to be sad but reality is what it is. We can't have what we want. Yes, Dany, it's not that only you like me- Robb added when he saw Daenerys' eyes widened. He cupped her face and told her:

-You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and it's very unlikely that I will ever meet a woman like you. However, I can't ignore that our families are not on the best terms and that your brother, the King and my father would most likely not approve of this. I wish it could be different- Robb admited and kissed her on the temple- but it just can't work out.

The silence which fell upon both of them was long and Dany was hesitating:

-So it's not about me?

-No, of course it's not about you!- Robb replied- I just don't know how it could work. Otherwise I wouldn't mind your company and your... feelings- he added sheepishly after a moment of thinking. Dany's reaction surprised him- instead of being angry, she embraced him and whispered to his ear:

-So why don't you give it a shot? Why- she asked, her lips kissing his neck- you want to reject such an opportunity? We can be much more than our families!- she finished confidently and Robb swallowed harshly, unsure what to tell her.

-How do you think it could work?- he blurted out. He never thought that he could be so daring but he couldn't stop himself. Daenerys pondered about that for a moment and replied:

-We can meet in secret. I want to know more about you and you want to know more about me too, right?- she asked teasingly and Robb lips twitched in faint ghost of a smile.

-It's dangerous, sooner or later someone would find out about us- he replied nervously.

-You underestimate my ablities. How do you think no one has ever caught us before? I can be careful and you proved that you can be too. But yes, it probably wouldn't work for a long time.

-It doesn't matter because you know that as soon as we are allowed to go back north me and my family will immediately return home- Robb noticed sadly.

Her smile faded a little and she told him:

-Yes, I am aware of this. But don't you want to at least try?

Robb knew that he shouldn't agree to that. There were many reasons not to do so: their families lack of approval, someone could easily find out their secret, he was afraid that he could lost his self-control if he was near her. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

-I suppose I can try. But- he stopped her as she leaned closer to him- if it won't work I don't want to feel bad about you and I don't want you feel bad about me. Do you agree?

Dany pouted like a toddler and Robb resisted the urge to laugh. That time he allowed her to kiss him. For the first time it was truly glorious and he quickly moved his lips with her. When the kiss ended she wishpered:

-Okay, I can agree. But I obviously don't want this to happen so damn you if you try to pull back!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. I'm back after a long time. I had a writer block and this chapter is kind of a filler but it had to be written so that I could move forward with the action. *SPOILER ALERT* I also wanted to add that I'm happy that Ramsay is now dead and how he died was** **especially satysfying (it was super ironic, don't you think?). I think that Daenerys will soon start a journey to Westeros- and I'm not sure if it is a good thing. I've got a feeling that she may be turned into a Main Villain who has to be stopped at all cost (she has a potential to be one - with her ruthless, sometimes cruel behaviour and lust for power), and, for me, it would be sad but it's something what Martin could come up with. Other than that, I don't like idea of Dany/Yarra lesbian relationship which was suggested recently(as far as I know, Dany is not homosexual; Yarra might be but Asha from the book is not a lesbian as well) and I am angry at how the writers resolved the Rickon problem. It was a blatant clear the way for "Sansa, the One True Queen in the North" solution- at least for me. Okay, it's the end of the rant but if you have a different opinion or your own remarks about the series, you can write a PM or leave a comment under my story (of course, comments about my story are always welcomed).**

 **Here's a new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Daenerys was sitting with her friends on a bench on a balcony. It was a good spot to observe everything, especially a courtyard. At that moment there was a training for session down there, which was the main reason why Dany and her friends chose to sit there- or, to be more precise, it was about a certain young man who trained with others.

Robb was then fighting with young Tom Rosby, who was still a squire but his future was promising when you take into consideration his age. He was slashing rather expertly and fought against his opponent with much fervor but it was Robb who drew Daenerys' attention. He was better than his opponent, blocking and evading Rosby's moves and then counter-attacking with much more strength. It was a rather interesting sight which also made the silver-haired girl feel very peculiar. And when the Young Wolf ended the fight in a spectacular way Dany was unable to stop sighing which made her companions laugh.

-So you can't stop yourself?- Arianne asked ironically.

-Of course she can't. Don't you see the way she look at him?- Evelyn Tyrell replied sarcastically.

-Not that I am suprised. I mean look at him, he would be such a good knight if he could- Lily Rowan claimed- Don't look at me like that- she added when she saw the murderous glance Daenerys sent her- I don't mean to steal your man. I just think that he could be a really good knight.

Dany knew what she meant- the Starks didn't believe in the Seven. They, like most of the northerners lived by the old ways and they couldn't be knights because of that. The same applied to Robb and even if Lily's remark was innocent it couldn't stop her from being overly jealous and overprotective. She couldn't help herself now matter how hard she tried.

The Targaryen girl was fully aware of the things which made her fearful. She was afraid because she knew very well that he had responsibilities as an heir and being one his freedom of choice was limited. She also realized that soon he will have to marry and the idea that any woman that wasn't her could end up marrying her Robb made Dany sick to the core. That was why both of them made a promise that they would soon tell the truth about the nature of their relationship. Robb said that it wouldn't be problem, that his father would be understanding but he would probably also have difficulties accepting their relationship. Daenerys, on the other hand, pondered over how she would tell the truth to her relatives. She knew that Rhaegar, Aegon, and Viserys would object her idea, and everyone of them would definitely have different reasons to do so. When the silver-haired girl was thinking about it she realized that she would have to have a serious talk with Aegon as well. So far she managed to avoid him and that hard topic but she would have to tell the truth sooner or later. She would have to convince him to let go of the idea of them together. He and Margeary deserved a chance to be happy and he wasn't able to focus on his bride-to-be because of Dany's looming in his mind. During the last few days Aegon warmed up a bit toward his future bride but he still needed more talking to make him more sympathetic towards his future wife.

Daenerys was pleased that at least Rhaenys was in good spirit. She met her future husband and after spending some time with him she confessed to Dany that she believed she would most certainly be happy- her betrothed was polite and friendly. He treated Rhaenys with respect and also was a good man (at least it was her observation so far) so she didn't object to marry Lord Royce's son.

Daenerys mused that she also should do something with her life. Fortunately for her, things were getting better- her only concern was to keep her relationship with Robb in secret for enough time to tell the truth to Rhaegar. She also needed to convince him to agree with her but Dany hoped, when she saw Robb abandoning the courtyard after an intense training, that it would be easier than she anticipated. She didn't want to lose him but it was not her decision to make. She started to imagine what she would tell Rhaegar about them.

* * *

Later that day Daenerys and Robb were in the gardens. That place had many advantages: it was a lovely, secluded place but they still had to behave properly in case they would stumble upon someone. It didn't stop the couple from enjoying each others company. For quite a long time Robb and Dany were talking about nothing important, then he gestured her to sit on a bench. Once they were settled he announced:

-Tomorrow father an I are going to Duskendale. Your brother wants us to meet with him and other lords. I don't know why but it means that for few days at least I will be away.

Daenerys pouted like a toddler for a moment but then she smiled sadly and whispered into his ear:

-It's such a shame that you are going away. What if you find another fair lady to keep your attention? Will you forget about me?

Robb grinned and replied:

-You know, you can always try to convince me so that there would be not threat to you.

-I guess I can find one or two ways to keep your mind occupied- Dany smiled and leaned to kiss him and he reciprocated the gesture. The silver-haired girl soon was dragging Robb to a secluded corner of the garden and they resume their activites. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice they weren't alone anymore.

Maybe they wouldn't be caught if Daenerys hadn't gasped loudly when Robb's lips landed on her collarbone. She was caught up in her own pleasure until she heard a familiar voice:

-Dany !

She opened her eyes and saw Aegon. He stood near them, completely frozen, with eyes wide open and a pale face. Daenerys saw anger, jealousy and even resentment in his eyes, but before she or Robb could say anything, he was already gone.

Robb wanted to say something but the Targaryen girl shushed him and followed Aegon. It wasn't an easy task but she was able to catch him when he was near the entrance to the garden.

-Aegon! Please stop and listen to me!

Aegon turned his head towards her and Dany nearly flinched when she saw how angry and hurt he was. She knew why and could understand him in some way but she already made her decision. Aegon had to understand that to let her go and find hapiness with Margeary (which Dany was certain he would find if he gave her a chance).

-So this is it? This is why you rejected me? I thought that you knew better, Starks cannot be trusted.

Dany shaked her head and replied:

-I think that prejudice speaks through you. I have fellings for him, that's true, but even if hadn't...

-Then what?- Aegon demanded briskly.

-Even if I had no feelings for him I would not choose you- Daenerys finished but when she saw Aegon's face she added:

-Don't get me wrong, you are my kin and there will always be a place in my heart for you but I could never love you the way you want me to.

-B..b..but why not?- Aegon asked silently .

-Because you are my family. I realize that it used to be the tradition of our house, there was nothing uncommon in such relationships but I just don't like it. I could never be happy with you even if you tried. If we got married it would only be a matter of time before I started to resent you. It would be a disaster. I want to love you, but only as my nephew- if you tried to be more that that it wouldn't end well for the both of us.

Aegon fell silent for some time but Dany did not dare to move. She only hoped that her nephew would find a reason in her explanation and would acknowledge it.

-You care for him, don't you?- he asked suddenly.

-Yes, I care for him greatly. And he cares for me also- she replied without hesitation.

Aegon observed her carefully as if he searched for a sign of deceit. He couldn't find any so he smiled at her sadly and told her:

-In this case all I can wish you is good luck- and she sighed with relief. Then she added, uncertain:

-You shouldn't blame yourself. It is nothing against you personally. And I think you should try.

-Try what?- he asked stiffly but Daenerys ignored him and continued:

-Try to get to know Margaery, of course. You are officialy engaged so you can't just change your mind. My brother found you a great match. The Tyrells are a powerful family and when you will become a king you will need every help you can get. Besides, Margeary is just plain lovely. She will be a good queen and a wonderful wife, just give her a chance. Don't let your idea of me destroy your future. Don't worry, Margeary will be good for you, just try to know who she is and you will agree with me.

Aegon considered her proposition for a moment and then he nodded in agreement:

\- You are probably right. I wasn't very fond of that idea because I hoped you might change your mind. However, now I see that your heart is set on Stark. In that case, I have no other choice but to accept it.

Daenerys jumped and hugged her nephew.

-That's great to hear! You won't be disappointed with Margie. And when it comes to us... I hope we can still be friends?- she requested.

-I don't know if "friends" is what we could be but I will not be angry with you. You must understand that it's not easy for me but maybe, after some time, it won't hurt me as much anymore- Aegon replied seriously. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he added:

-You know, you should tell my father about this entire thing. When I saw you I couldn't help but think that it has been going on from some time now?

Dany nodded and Aegon continued:

-I'm impressed that you were able to hide it for such a long time. You know, sooner or later it all will come to light. You need to tell my father about this by yourself- and then maybe you will have a chance with the Stark boy.

-Yes, I know- Daenerys replied- but I don't know how to do this. Our family and Robb's family are not exactly on the best terms.

-I know but you must try before it's too late- replied Aegon. Then he told:

-I need to go. You'd better catch Stark - he said, leaving the gardens. Daenerys walked back to Robb who was just looking at her questioningly.

-Don't worry Robb, Aegon agreed to keep this a secret- she didn't tell him about Aegon's feelings. She decided that he didn't have to know about them- but we don't have much time. We were too reckless and we should be glad that it was Aegon and that he was understanding. Next time we may have no such luck.

The heir of Winterfell nodded.

-You're right, my dear. We can't wait too long, otherwise it all will be lost. I will try to tell my father during our trip and hopefully soon we will be allowed to be together.

Dany hugged him and she really hoped that everyone would have a happy ending they deserved. She didn't want to consider alternatives.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Duskendale**

The next day Robb, his father and a group of other important nobles headed towards the north-east. The journey commenced without difficulties and after few days the group reached the gates of Duskendale.

It was quite a big city (considering the Westerosi standards) but it was obvious that the period of its greatness went by a long time ago. In the past, it was an important and influencial place of wealth, trade and power but those times passed when the Seven Kingdoms were created. When Westeros was to be divided, that place was still a thriving city. With time, though, Duskendale was becoming weaker and weaker just as nearby King's Landing was becoming bigger and more important. When Robb, alongside his father, was crossing dirty and poor streets of that falling city he started to wonder why they were summoned there. The heir of Winterfell asked his father but Ned's answer was the same as the others: the King wanted them to be in Duskendale for a few days and he couldn't tell why.

After the group appeared at the foot of the castle, they were greeted by lord Rykker, a lord of Duskendale. They found out that the king wasn't there so the guests had some time for themselves.

It turned out that Robb had an entire day for himself. He used that time to wander down the streets of the city and visit interesting places but he quickly realised that there weren't many places which he could consider inspirational or worthwhile, for that matter. Unforunately, his thoughts inadvertently shifted to Daenerys. It wasn't easy for him to admit but as time was passing by he missed her company more and more. The Targaryen girl was not only beautiful, but also highly intelligent (he suspected that she could handle maester training easily if she was a man and was willing to). He was attracted to her in a way he had never been before to any other girl. It wasn't only that- in his eyes she was special. Wouldn't anyone, however, expect from her no less than the best? That thought quickly transformed into an unpleasant realization: it was highly unlikely for them to end up together. Dany herself told him that she didn't consider another options but Robb was aware that when the King would need her to marry, he could force her to do so and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. Robb decided he couldn't afford to dwell on that idea- not with everything happening in that very moment.

* * *

The rest of the guests finally arrived the next day. Near midnight Robb, his father and few others took their seats in the great hall in Duskendale castle. Seeing that everyone was present, king Rhaegar rose from his seat and spoke:

-Welcome, great lords. I am sure you are wondering why I summoned all of you here. I did it because I want to change Westeros and first step towards said change will be taken today.

Wave of curious voices passed through the crowd but all whispers died out when Rhaegar gave the sign that he wanted to speak again.

-As some of you know, I have been planning to change things in the functioning of the Seven Kingdoms for quite some time now. I know that some of you are worried about where these changes can lead. I didn't gathered you here to discuss these problems, for what I want to do lies inside my prerogatives. Today I want to open first session of Senate of Crownlands.

The only responses to the king's statement were blank looks of most nobles and worried glances of the rest. It was obvious that they had no clue what the king was talking about. For some, his words were dangerously familiar and the nobles were afraid that it could be a first step to the creation of the new Mad King.

Rhaegar only smiled and continued:

-Some of you may know it, but in my ancestral motherland, Valyria, there was no kings. There were many people who governed and participated in the process of ruling. In Westeros there is a different tradition, I am fully aware of that, but why can't we take interesting and effective ideas and adapt them to our reality? Therefore, I decided to create a parliment for Crownlands. I know that I have no authority to force Great Lords to replicate that idea within their domains but I invited some of their representatives because I want to show them how such thing can work.

The King stopped talking for a while, allowing the others to comprehend what he had just said and after a short pause he continued:

-My advisers, after consulting with me, wrote basic rules of such parliament. This body will be gathered two times per year and, in case of emergency, there can be organised an extraordinary meeting. Every noble with the status of at least baron will have the right to participate in this gathering. The main task of Crownland Senate will be discussing matters which affect Crownlands as a whole; also during these meetings we will be able to settle disputes among lords. This institution's main purpose will be advising me with a matters which involve Crownlands exclusively. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to begin.

Robb took a bit of time to process the entire speech and, eventually, he came to a conclusion that it could be interesting. That event was a beginning to an introduction of a new quality to the kingdom. All lords sitting around him seemed to be enthusiastic towards the idea. Ned Stark leaned towards his sons and whispered:

-What game Rhaegar is playing? It can lead into a weakening of crown's power and he's not stupid. Why does he want to do it?

-Maybe he wants to show his good will, and gain more support to his other ideas?- Robb replied hesitantly and in that moment he realized that was it indeed. Wasn't it a bit dangerous?

The next week, both of Starks had a chance to observe what was happening during those so called "session" of Senat. As it turned out, there were many problems which were required to be dealt with. Firstly, a quarrel amongst the lords of Crakclaw Point about fishery rights. The next case was an argument between lord Rykker and Rosby about borders of their lesser vassals. The last big issue was a dispute between the king himself and great lord of Kingswood about the king's right to hunt in the lord's forest (suprisingly, that case ended with concessions granted to both sides). Moreiver, they were discussing a variety of smaller affairs, which Robb remembered nothing from. On the last day Rhaegar proposed the next meeting would be held in 6 months time, to allow people who would represent the voice of bigger cities in Crownlands (like King's Landing, Duskendale or Rosby) to participate. After a long and emotional debate, Senate agreed.

* * *

On the last evening of meeting there was a farewell feast thrown by lord Rykker. He was very pleased with himself because, firstly, that big, historical event took place in his castle; secondly, his dispute with lord Rosby was resolved, and mostly in his favour, too; additionally, one of his daughters was betrothed with lord Thorne's son and heir. That is why he could consider that event fruitful for him.

He was so transparently happy that he even decided to stop and talk with the Starks for a moment. That northern family was in disgrace, so it was evident that Rykker must have been very happy to ignore that social stigma. He was a host, after all, so whether he wanted or not he was required to attend to needs of all his guests, not only those favoured, Robb thought.

Robb didn't care for them at all- he even came to a frightening conclusion that it was only Dany who mattered to him, and all other girls could as well as not exist. Yes, he was able to socialise with them, talk to them; he didn't shun them away but when it was about something more (also desire but he wanted to left it unsaid) only Daenerys mattered. It was also a shameful admission to him, but recently the silver-haired girl haunted him in his dreams in a way that made him blush in deep crimson. Luckily for him, he only wanted to see her kind, beautiful face then (he didn't have to run away from the feast, embarassed).

That was why Robb was sitting alone and was peacefully drinking some beverage. The heir of Winterfell was pondering that during times like those he was heavily affected by loneliness- all of his friends left him and went back to their cosy and comfortable homes in the North while he was stuck there with boring southerners which ignored him all together. Usually it didn't bother him that much because he had other affairs to attend to but as he had some time to actually think, the truth started to creep out to him. That was why Robb avoided social events in the capital as much as possible.

The feast was in full swing and Robb was wondering if it was late enough for him to back away without offending the host when he noticed Aegon. Rheagar's son looked around and after he made sure that no one was around the young Stark, he made contact with Robb.

Since the king's heir caught Robb and Dany kissing, the heir of Winterfell avoided him whenever possible. He knew that sooner or later he would have to confront him about that entire matter but Robb wanted to stall as long as possible. Apparently, his luck ended so the Young Wolf took a deep breath, braced himself and changed his face to a typical mask of indifference. Aegon crossed his gaze with Robb's and nodded at him to come. The Young Stark sighed and complied, ignoring excited looks of other noble children who, apparently, expected some sort of confrontation between the two men. Robb had hoped that it wouldn't come to that, otherwise he would have to disarm the prince (and he really didn't want to be on bad terms with the royal family- both for practical and personal reasons).

He appraoched Aegon and they were quietly walking together; soon they stepped into a deserted castle yard where the heir of Iron Throne stopped abruptly. Aegon started:

-Odd situation, isn't it?

-Yes, it is definitely unusual- Robb replied- although I don't know why you seem to care so much.

-Cut the crap! I will not go easy on you- but I will be honest and I require you to do the same!- Aegon said angrily.

-My Prince, what is the matter?- asked Robb, clearly , he expected that he could encounter some problems but he never expected such hostility aimed at him.

-Don't pretend that you don't know exactly what I mean!- Aegon replied, raising voice.

-No, I don't know.- the Young Wold admitted, still unsure- I know that I shouldn't be meeting Dany and make it a secret but we wanted to wait for the right time to tell. Besides, we never did anything inappropriate. Well, more inappropriate than what you saw- added Robb sheepishly- She started it- I had doubts - Robb didn't know why but he wanted so much to tell someone about the entire thing. After that outburst he calmed down and Aegon asked him:

-And now? Do you have any doubts now?

Robb decided to be honest:

-No, at least not as many as at the beginning. Daenerys is special and...

-Yes, she is special- Aegon agreed but the way he said it- just like he... Suddenly it all made sens. Robb understood the truth and Aegon noticed that Stark knew it.

-Did you? - the young Stark felt obliged to ask. Aegon confirmed:

-I was hoping that soon we could be together and that we could rule the Westeros in the future. But no- he sounded bitter- when I proposed such marriage to my father he turned to Daenerys and asked her what she thought about it. She declined and that was it- the one woman who I have been dreaming about for some time was no longer in my reach. And I will be a king! King who can't even marry whomever he wishes!

Robb stopped his confession with hard and confident tone:

-In that case, you need to deal with it. She rejected you and she won't change her mind, no matter how hard you try. You should carry on with dignity, don't let it affect you. Show everyone that you will be a fine king- a king who can deal with a failure when such need arises.

The heir of Iron Throne was still looking at him sceptically, so Robb decided to change approach:

-You should look at this problem differently. You will be a king, the most influential man in Westeros after your father will die. You are betrothed to a beautiful woman, for God's sake! Don't throw away what was given to you in favour of a childish dream which won't became a reality.

-The Tyrell girl is nothing to me!- Aegon replied impulsively- Yes, she's quite a good companion and yes, she's pretty enough but it doesn't mean that I have to do everything my father wants me to do.

-Yes, you don't have to do everything he wants. But look at you and me- we both are nobles; it's a part of our life, we can't do whatever we want. We can't change that but we should try to make our best- Robb finished his little speech hoping that Aegon wouldn't detect hesitation. Yes, everything he said was true but he admitted that if he would have been in Aegon's place he would be at least as angry as him (and probably even more so, since Daenerys reprocicated his feelings). Fortunately, the Targaryen heir belived him.

-Did you talk about it with Dany?- Aegon asked suddenly.

-No, I never spoke with her about this- Robb replied- Why did you ask?

-Because she told me something very similar.

-She's right- and so am I. Just don't bother yourself with something what you can't change- the heir of Winterfell declared with passion.

-I will try to but it won't be easy- Aegon admitted- That's why I acted like that, for which I have to ask for your forgiveness.

-And you have it- Robb said- I understand that it is difficult for you.

-No, you don't understand- Aegon stopped him- I really try to not let it bother me. But just as I think that all those feelings passed, I see her again. And everything goes back, in a matter of seconds. I just can't stop thinking about her when I see her everyday.

-Then leave- Robb advised- You are the heir of Iron Throne so you can tell your father that you want to know more about your future domain. You can even go with your betrothed to Reach. I doubt that your father would refuse such request. This way you can both try to forget about Dany, and at the same time you can get to know Margeary Tyrell more. Who knows, maybe you will start to like her? She can turn out to be a valuable person as well as a good future queen material.

Aegon was pondering about Robb's proposal for few minutes. The young Stark was afraid that the prince would just leave without a word when the Targareyn heir spoke:

-Now I see a glimpse of you and I start to understand why Daenerys values you so much. True wisdom is speaking right through you. I will do as you suggest. Now let me return a favour so I can give you advice, too: don't hide the fact that you want to be with Dany. I know her, and while she is not going to utter a word, this secrecy is eating her alive. If you will drag this uncertainty for too long, you will lose her. And I think it should be you who will tell about you two first- she's too afraid of how my father would react. If you, with your father's approval, of course, would go to the king with a marriage request, she would support you with an enthusiasm.

-I thought as much, and I will try to do so soon- Robb replied and then asked- you know her very well, don't you?

-We grew up together. Rhaenys and I, we know her better than anybody, even better than Margeary and her other friends. After all, we have known her our entire lives; her friends came to King's Landing when we were bigger. Trust me, when I say something about Dany, it is most likely true.

-Thank you for advice then- Robb said to Aegon and he replied:

-You also gave me a good advice. Now we're even. If you don't have anything to add I will go back to the castle.I need time to think about what you said to me, I also have to keep up appearances. Farewell, Stark.

-Farewell, Prince.

Aegon departed and Robb stayed outside for some time before he went back to his chambers. He thought about the words of the heir of Iron Throne and he was becoming more and more sure that he couldn't wait any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. After a long break the next chapter is here. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **The truth is coming to light**

The next day the Starks and their guards left Duskendale and headed back to the Capitol. Robb became nervous when they left the city walls- he knew that he had only few days to gather the courage and tell his father the truth but he was still struggling. Just when he thought that he was ready, he approached his father but courage left him before he could finally do what he wanted to.

His father wasn't blind and he knew that something bothered Robb. Ned Stark waited patiently for his son to spit it out but Robb couldn't come clean yet. To make it worse, his mood was affecting everyone else and the entire journey was spent in a heavy, unpleasant atmosphere.

Finally, it was the last evening of the trip- the party would reach King's Landing the next day and Robb still didn't say a word. The warden of the North didn't want to leave it an unfinished buisness and since his son was unable to tell the truth, he decided to take matters into his hands. That's why Ned, with heavy heart, visited his son's tent after dinner. The Young Wolf seemed to be suprised but when his father asked him for permission to enter, he only nodded and motioned his father to come in.

With heavy sigh, Ned Stark sat and asked:

-Robb, what is wrong with you? You seem to be different since we left Duskendale. I know that something is bothering you, don't try to hide it. Just spit it out and you will feel much better- he added, seeing that his son tried to protest.

A silence followed that statement and Ned Stark saw that his son was struggling internally. It had to be something really important since Robb had big doubts like those but Ned remained silent- he knew that his action could shut down his heir completely.

Finally, Robb spoke:

-Dad, I know that I am a grown man. And I'm not stupid, so I know why daughters of lord Karstark and Manderly came with us. Our visit in the Capitol also helped me realise something.

-You want to talk about marriage- Ned added knowingly. Yes, he wanted Robb to get to know some of the girls because soon he would have to marry and it was good for him to know his future wife before wedding. He wanted his son to have the opportunity that he himself never had.

-Yes, father. I made up my mind and I know whom I want to marry- Robb replied.

Ned nodded and said:

-You are right, my son. You are my heir and because of that you have to marry. I wanted you to wait for some time but since you are ready I am happy for you. I don't want you to marry only out of duty and it really pleases me that you are willing to marry of your own accord. Arranged marriages are risky and your mother and I, we are an exception, not a rule. So I am happy that you found someone who you perceived as worthy of being your wife.

-Father, she is not from the North- Robb interrupted, a bit nervous.

Lord Stark frowned- he didn't expect that but now it was obvious; Robb's nervousness betrayed him and he, as a father, failed to recognise that.

-Son, you need to be careful. Women in the South are different- Eddard warned him.

-I know father, I am cautious. I do think you are unfair, though- mother is also from the South. Besides, this girl is special. She's wise and beautiful, in other words: she is everything that lord's wife should be - Robb replied passionately.

Ned only smiled- his son fell in love for the first time. If that feeling survived, it would bode well for the future of such relationship.

-Good son, I belive you- you are young but you also know what you are doing- _"at least I hope so"_ , he added in his mind – but you must remember that we are considered to be the family of traitors. There is a big chance that family of your chosen will not accept you to be her husband. Enough of this, at least for now. Will you tell me who is this girl?

Robb froze and Ned knew immediately that something was wrong. His son paled a bit and lord of Winterfell came to the conclusion that his last words were apparently true and her family would oppose such union.

Nothing could have prepared Ned for his son's next words:

-Father, this girl is Dany. I would like to marry Daenerys Targaryen.

* * *

The next midday Dany was pacing nervously near the gates of the Red Keep. She was frightened because she wanted to tell her brother the truth and was afraid of his reaction. She tried to did it before, when he was leaving the Capitol, but every time her mouth went dry and she couldn't utter a single syllable. That was why she promised herself that she would tell him everything after his arrival back home. She felt a bit more brave then, but she was still nervous enough to pace endlessly, even though she still had some time before her brother would come back.

Some courtiers stopped to talk to her, curious as to why she was acting like that but they only received cold "I'm okay". Soon enough even the most curious ones gave up and she was left to her own devices. After a while Daenerys saw a familiar mass of silver hair so she slowed down a bit to allow Rhaenys to catch up with her and then she resumed her walk.

For quite some time both girls walked in silence, side by side, until Rhaenys dared to ask:

-So, you want to tell my father about your relationship with the Stark boy?

-How did you come to that conclusion?- Dany asked sarcastically.

-You shouldn't worry. Father is not a monster- he will listen to you and he will allow you to be together- Rhaenys tried to cheer her relative up but Dany snorted and cast her a quick glance.

-No! I'm not okay because frankly I have no idea how he will react. What if he turns so angry that he will order Robb to leave? I couldn't bear it! Waiting for him is killing me but I know that he will return very soon and that thought helps me cope with his absence- she said with a strange voice and Rhaenys thought that maybe Dany was panicking. Strange.

-My father will not react in such a manner. Don't you remeber that he is a good and honourable man?- then Rhaenys stopped, and after a moment of consideration, she asked:

-I presume that everything is okay between you and Robb?

Fortunately, the king's daughter was able to shift Daenerys's focus- she calmed down and she started to talk to Rhaenys with much more patience. The king's daughter, just by observing Daenerys's behaviour, concluded that that time was different, that it was much more serious than the last time- and Rhaenys hoped that, in the end, everything would sort itself out. Time was passing and the King still didn't show up and it made Dany incredibly frustrated.

Finally, after some time, Queen Ellia emerged from the Keep and she told both young women that her husband was delayed and he would not go back until tomorrow. The three of them stayed there and made a small talk for a while but, in the end, they split up and both Dany and Rhaenys left to do their chores. When the girls were out of sight, Ellia sighed heavily- she came there few minutes earlier and she involuntarily eavesdropped their conversation. She didn't hear much but enough to put the pieces together.

So the history repeated itself again- only that time genders were switched. For many years Ellia tried to forget about the madness which overtook her husband. In the end, the Queen forgave him but she would never bury the memories of those times- she tried very hard for the sake of their children and their marriage but was unable to do so. The events from the past took their toll on Rhaegar, too- since when he came back after the war ended, he was a completely different man. Sometimes she saw remnants of the past Rhaegar but they never surfaced for long and, frankly speaking, Ellia wasn't sure if it was necessarily a bad thing.

Daenerys fell for the Stark heir; Rhaegar had to know that. By the way, in Ellia's opinion, he owed his sister and their children the truth- it was about time for them to learn about what really happened during the Robert Bartheon Rebellion (or War of Usurper, as loyalists called it). The dust settled, and Rhaegar had to face the consequences of his choices. He took the blame and accepted what he had to do- he didn't punish the Stark family, despite unanimous demand for Ned Stark's head and he even kept him as The warden of the North; all the other rebelliants weren't treated with such mercy and, besides the Starks, only Renly Baratheon kept most of his titles (because he was an infant at that time, but also because he was distant relative of the Targaryen family, the Queen thought). Ellia's husband, however, was unable to admit to his children what he had done- and that was why only Viserys and Rhaegar knew the truth- the rest of the Targaryens were kept in the dark; the King ordered servants and courtiers not to speak about it to anyone of his children or to Daenerys, ever. Ellia doubted that it prevented them from hearing the rumours but, as far as she knew, they had a vague picture of what happened.

They were almost grown up now, and, in the Queen's opinion, they deserved to know the truth. Would her husband share her opinion? If not, they would have to find out on their own, which could make them much less forgiving towards their father and older brother in Daenerys case. So yes, they definitely should know the truth on Rhaegar's terms.

* * *

Rhaegar came home in the middle of the night. Ellia was suprised but she missed him so she didn't complain- besides, she had very important news to deliver. It was late and she didn't want to bother him with such unpleasant news but her husband was a perceptive man.

-My love, what is bothering you?- he asked and, as he saw her perplexed face, he added humorously- I know you for years and I know very well that look you give when something's bothering you.

-Rhaegar, I don't know if I should tell you- she started but her husband interrupted her:

-I trust your judgment but you know that I have little to no patience if I am tired- he joked but deep down Ellia knew that it was absolutely true- she knew him too well. That was why, even when she was still hesitating, she elaborated:

-My dear husband, this is about Daenerys.

Rhaegar was seemingly suprised:

-Huh? What my sweet, innocent sister did to deserve such a nervous reaction from you?

-Well, you know that she refused to marry Aegon and I understand it. As it turned out, she had someone else in mind – Ellia explained.

-Yes, she told me. I know that she found someone. It's interesting, though, that she succeeded and she didn't tell me about it- he finished hesitantly.

-She had a good reason to not tell you- Ellia said and stopped so that Rhaegar asked her a bit harshly, clearly impatient:

-So are you going to tell me or not?

-You are not going to like it- Ellia gave in and explained everything she knew.

* * *

Finally, Robb and his father came back to the Capitol. Ned didn't utter a word about his son's affair since Robb confessed the truth, and, while the anxiety seemed to slowly swallow the young Stark whole, he didn't blame his father for being reluctant. Robb himself had doubts not long time ago and his father had to, additionally, consider a big picture. The Young Wolf experienced denial, doubts but, in the end, he made peace with the fact that he fell in love in the King's sister. He wanted her in more than a physical way and he had a strong feeling that he could be happy with her. It wouldn't be fair to Dany and himself if they didn't at least try.

His father probably thought that fate was mocking him by bringing down such turn of events upon his son. After all, why the Rebellion started- with kidnapping his aunt, Lyanna; the war could have been avoided if she wasn't kidnapped by the future king (or if she didn't run with the Prince, as some whispered). Fate made a cruel joke on Eddard, once again. He could only try to prevent the history from repeating itself.

That was why Robb was worried during the journey to the Capitol (he was also afraid of his father's reaction). The Stark heir missed his sisters- Sansa was probably busy enjoying the court life, while Arya... well Arya was Arya, and she definitely did as she pleased. Trut be told, the main reason of his happiness was Dany, the fact that she was close to him and that he could enjoy her company for a little longer.

Robb went back to the Red Keep. He met with his sisters and they all enjoyed themselves, making a small talk for a while. Soon enough he left, searching for Dany; he ignored the warning looks of his father- he wanted to see her so much that even Ned would not be able to stop him. Still, the fact that his father didn't approve of his love weighed heavily on his mind.

After a quick search, he found her amongst a group of young women. It meant that he had to endure their giggles and pointed looks but, in the end, Daenerys and Robb were left alone. Instead of letting him kiss her hand, which was proper, the girl rose on her tiptoes and kissed Robb fully on the lips. Before he could comprehend what was happening, she was dragging him to the corner in a remote, secluded corridor of the keep where she could have him entirely for herself, and she thoroughly enjoyed it (he didn't mind it either, of course).

She finally let him go, and Robb could compose himself. The silver- haired girl just smiled but when she saw his face, the smile died on her lips and she asked, confused and hurt:

-What happened? Did I do something wrong?

Robb shook his head and kissed her on the temple:

-No, my love- he reassured her – I had to stop because otherwise I'm not sure if I would not be crossing the line. You know that I don't want to dishonour you and you don't deserve to be ashamed because of this.

The Targaryen girl nodded in understanding.

-Besides, there is one more important matter- you see, I told my father about us and I expressed my wish to marry you- Robb continued.

-And what did he say? - she asked fearfully.

-He didn't say a word. You know that it will not be easy for him. After the war and everything what happened between the King and my aunt it's no suprise that he is concerned about this.

Dany only nodded. She didn't want to admit to Robb that she didn't know what actually happened during the War of the Usurper. She heard rumours but she never paid them much attention. It seemed that it was much more than a simple dislike. Dany vowed to herself that she would find out what happened years ago, during the Rebellion. With that promise in mind, she squeezed Robb's knuckles and consoled him, even though deep down she was terrified, and said to him:

-I know, my love, but don't worry. Everything will be okay- she leaned closer and hugged him. After a moment of hesitation, he reciprocated the gesture. Finally, he asked:

\- How about you? Did you tell your brother?

-No. I'm sorry- I had a chance and I panicked. I wanted to tell him yesterday but he wasn't there when I wanted to greet him- she explained.

-Be calm, my dear Daenerys- he said and kissed her on the lips; she wrapped her arms around him. Robb's face became more serious and he spoke:

-You know that you will have to tell him soon, right?

Dany sighed and replied:

-Yes, I know. I don't want to lose you and since it's the only way to keep you with me, I will do it. Besides, if you were able to do it, why shouldn't I ?

Robb smiled and told her teasingly:

-I have no doubts about it. After all, you are a dragon and dragons aren't cowards.

Dany laughed at his remark and hugged him. The couple became more relaxed, and soon they continued to talk about much lighter topics, unaware that they were being watched from a close distance. Rhaegar stood nearby, hidden, and he thought that fate had a very strange sense of humour when it chose to cross Robb Stark and his sisters's paths.

" _Yes, the next few days will be interesting_ ", he thought before going back to his private chambers.

* * *

 **Two things: firstly, the next chapter will be published in the best** **case scenario late in August but more probably in September. Secondly,** **before anyone can comment on that, I wanted to add that I know the** **idea that Daenerys and Rhaegar childrens didn't know anything about the events** **from the Rebellion is a bit far-fetched. However, I think that such** **things could be possible in places like Westeros, where news travel** **rather slowly and where sources of information are limited. Also, the children themselves weren't really interested** **in learning the truth, so I think it all is doable albeit hard to achieve. I did it on** **purpose and in time you will find out why**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. I know it's been a long time but a new chapter is finally ready. I have to warn you, though, that it's not a typical chapter- it's one big flashback and the first one from a few chapters which will focus on the past and the events surrounding Robert Baratheon's rebellion. In this chapter, there aren't any Robb/Dany scenes and those of you focused on this pairing will have to wait until the next one. I can assure you that it will focus on the main plot.**

 **Someone asked me why Tywin didn't killed Ellia Martell and her children. It's easy to answer- in the canon, Tywin did it because after the Trident battle it was obvious that the rebels would win. He did nothing throughout the entire war so he had to prove his loyalty for the new king and he did it by killing Rhaegar's children. Ellia Martell was a victim of Clegane's brutality. In a scenario were the royalists won, Tywin would be stupid to raise a hand to the future king's wife and children and, in that way, to antagonize already strained relatioships with the Targaryens.**

 **Joe Danger: You now, I have never seen this story that way but I can see your point. I didn't create this scenario intentionally. I suppose I gained such effect because I use cliches and popular motives to write the romance parts of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Memories of Ned Stark**

Eddard looked solemnly around his room, and sipped the next gulp of wine. Usually he avoided alcohol but that day he thought that it could actually help him. Since his arrival to King's Landing, Ned was in a foul mood and what was worse, he didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he was happy that his son found happiness but on the other, he remembered well how things ended up before when the Starks were dealing with the Targaryens. Moreover, it only ended with a misery on the Stark's side. Then, the unwanted memories came back to him- they were triggered by the look which Robb sent to Daenerys Targaryen. He saw that look years ago- when he was young and naive.

 _Harrenhal, 17 years ago_

 _Ned Stark was happy. Not that he wasn't glad to be Jon Arryn's ward but for the first time in quite a long time he could see his family. He had a good friend, Robert, in Eyrie and he had a lot of work to do, but that day felt special because the circumstances of their meeting were unusual. Such a big tourney rarely happened and nobles from the entire Westeros were invited- even the Starks sent their representatives, and they rarely went south of the Neck._

 _For the Quiet Wolf it didn't matter- what was important was the fact that he could meet his siblings for the first time for few years, so he eagerly awaited to see them near the Twins. There, surrounded by few trusted guards, three people were standing. The first person was Ned's eldest brother, Brandon, who shoot him a grin and spoke:_

 _-So how was the South? Did you find someone worth your attention?_

 _Ned only rolled his eyes at that remark. His oldest brother had a really troubling view on women since he hit puberty. There were nasty rumours how he bedded women without second thought and that he left a string of broken hearts wherever he went. Eddard started to thinkt that maybe there was some truth to that rumours. He couldn't know that for sure since it was years since he was home. Nevertheless, Brandon was his brother and he was a good man- that Ned knew for sure._

 _-Stop it! You're embarrassing our brother!- scolded soft, feminine voice to Brandon's left. It was a beautiful, black-haired teenage girl with warm grey eyes. Yes. Lyanna became quite a beauty, Eddard thought to himself. Robert only saw beauty in her, but the Quiet Wolf knew there was more to her than just looks. She had a wild quality in her, "wolf's blood" as their father called it. Brandon was the same in that aspect- the ability to do unpredictable things. Lyanna's nature was tempered, and she was raised to be a proper lady- but deep down she still was that wild, carefree girl whom Ned remembered from his youth. At least that was what both his brothers claimed to be true in their letters._

 _Finally, there was Benjen. His youngest brother was still a boy, even when he tried to act in a different manner. Recently, he started to speak that he wished to become a member of the Night's Watch. Eddard thought that that decision was too big to make since his brother wasn't a grown man yet but he remained silent. There still was a chance that he would change his mind when he would feel the urge to lie with women. Maybe then, when he would realise truly what he could loose, he would change his mind. If not... well, it was an honourable service to be a Black Brother. If he wouldn't change his mind, Benjen should be allowed to join the Night's Watch._

 _-Where is father?- Ned asked._

 _-He had to stay at home. The North cannot rule itself. Besides, you remember the old saying? "There always must be a Stark in Winterfell"- Brandon said, a bit mockingly._

 _-Bran, you shouldn't speak disrespectfully about our traditions- Ned replied, serious._

 _-Boys, calm down! We are all here after months of separation and you will behave accordingly!- Lyanna interrupted in a stern voice, seeing that Brandon wanted to retort not in a pleasant manner. He glared at his sister but eventually complied._

 _-We need to go! We are blocking the route!- Benjen added. His siblings nodded and soon all of them came closer to see Harrenhal._

 _It had to be a magnificent castle once, but today it was a big pile of bricks, horribly scarred by dragonfire. That day the place was occupied by many guests who came to the grand tourney. Rumour had it that even the king himself wanted to show up. Ned didn't know if it was true but the royal banner fluttered amongst many others._

 _After they were greeted it was clear that at least Crown Prince was present. Rhaegar Targaryen stood alongside lord Whent when the host was meeting his guests. The heir to the Iron Throne inherited all valyrian traits- he had big, violet eyes and long silver hair. He was also tall and lean and he looked like the King whom he would become after his father's death._

 _Ned supposed that he was rather handsome- he knew that many women were dreaming of him and, when he was unattached, many lords fought to have the opportunity to give Rhaegar his future Queen. Ultimately, the Martells won but Rhaegar was still an object of many women's interest. That was irrelevant then; Ned felt uneasy when he saw the way in which Prince was looking at his sister. Rhaegar 's eyes were filled with desire and longing. Did he not know that his sister was oficially betrothed to Robert Baratheon? Brandon noticed that too and after the official greeting he swiftly took Lyanna out of Prince's reach. Luckily, his sister seemed to be unimpressed with Prince's not-so-secret display of affection and Ned could think in peace. Soon they came to the castle's surroundings and Eddard almost forgot about that look on Rhaegar's face._

Yes, his son was casting the same kind of glances in Daenerys's direction. Just like Rhaegar looked at his sister. Unforunately, that dreadful event was only the beginning. Crown Prince won the tourney and then he caused a big scandal by ignoring his wife and crowning Lyanna as the Queen of Love and Beauty. The very next day Ned and all of his siblings- angry Lyanna included- left Harrenhal in a hurry. The Quiet Wolf thought there would be no more troubles when the next shocking news arrived- apparently Rhaegar kidnapped his sister. Then a tragedy happened, a tragedy which changed Ned's entire life.

 _Eyrie, some time after the Harrenhal's tourney_

 _Eddard Stark was engaged in a fierce fight with his friend, Robert Baratheon. Usually, raw strenght of his friend surpassed his but today was different- Ned's careful attitude combined with Robert's mindless attacks gave him an advantage. Besides, Ned recently was training much harder and used more force than necessary, which was a clear indication that recent weeks weren't easy for him. For some time, Ned and Robert were constantly on the edge because of Rhaegar's actions- after all Crown Prince kidnapped Ned's sister and Robert's fiancee. Moreover, Brandon's foolish actions had him imprisoned. In his last letter Rickard, Ned's father wrote that he had to go to the Capitol to plead the King for justice, for his son to be released and to ask the King to return his daughter back to the Stark family. Eddard had been feeling uneasy since he read the correspondence. He heard that the King was not being himself anymore but surely he would acknowledge his father's request? Ned could only pray that it would be the case and that that nightmare would soon end._

 _After some time, Jon Arryn arrived to the courtyard. He had such a grim look on his face that the boys stopped fighting and wanted to hear what Warden of the East had to say. They had to wait because lord Arryn called a maester and then both of them had a short conversation after which the maester left as fast as he could with a frightened expression. That sight didn't help Ned at all._

 _-Lord Arryn, what happened?- asked Robert Baratheon, concerned. He was a strong, handsome man then, who had recently reached adulthood._

 _Jon Arryn was quiet for a long time but finally he spoke:_

 _\- Today I received the news from the Capitol._

 _-And what does it say?- asked Ned, who tried to be as calm as he sounded._

 _-Ned, you have to know that I am really, really sorry- Jon paused and then continued- Your father is dead, just like Brandon. They were killed by the King._

 _-What?!- Robert shouted with disbelief._

 _Ned just stood there, unable to comprehend the things he had just heard. No, it couldn't be true, it was not possible, to kill his father and Brandon with one stroke. His father was Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North and Brandon was his heir, for god's sake!_

 _-As both of you know, lord Rickard came to the King's Landing at the King's request to explain. Lord Stark demanded trial-by-combat but Aerys..._

 _-What? What happened?- Ned asked, slowly recovering from the shock. His body was shaking with fury which he had never thought he could feel. Even in that state, though, he remained composed- he had to._

 _-He made a spectacle. I don't know all the details, it's unbelievable but... it doesn't matter anymore. What is important is that lord Rickard and Brandon are dead. Ned, you know what it means._

 _Ned nodded. In that moment, the power over the North was passed on to him. He was never meant to have so much responsibility but he had no choice. He had to live and carry Stark legacy, even it he didn't wanted to- it belonged to his father and should be passed on to Brandon. Instead, the North was under his care and Ned knew that he had to do everything in his power to live up to his father's expectations._

 _-It isn't all, though- Jon Arryn said- With that news I received a letter from the King. He demands to take you both and send to the Capitol._

 _-You can't send us there!- Robert declared passionately- You know what awaits us in the Capitol!_

 _-I never intended to listen to this order. Who do you think I am?- Jon asked coldly and Baratheon apologized to his tutor._

 _-It means that we are at war now- Robert said after a long silence._

 _Jon Arryn only nodded in agreement._

 _-We don't have any other choice- added Ned. He knew that in that moment everything changed._

Indeed, in that moment things changed fast. Upon his coming home, Ned raised the banners as the new lord of Winterfell and lord Paramount of the North. Then he came back to the South and joined the fight which encompassed most of Westeros. In the meantime, he married lady Catelyn to seal his alliance with house Tully and to gain Riverland's aid. After the wedding, which was overshadowed by his brother's death- not a good omen, in Ned's opinion- he lead his army to the first victory- against the Riverland lord which supported Aerys Targaryen. The North-Riverland forces camped inside Harrenhal to examine their strategic situation and figure out what to do next.

 _Harrenhal, in the middle of Robert Baratheon's rebellion_

 _Ned casted a weary glance towards the grim castle. That place was dreadful on its own but that feeling was amplified by the fact that everything started there. Lord Paramount of the North wished with all his heart that he could reverse time- he would never allow Lyanna to come there, and everything would be okay. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible and Ned had to face the horrible reality and save what remained of his family._

 _-Lord Stark, the war council has gathered. Everyone is waiting only for you, my lord- said a squire, which came to his tent a few moments before._

 _Ned sighed and went to the biggest tent in the camp which stood out like a sore thumb in the ocean of smaller oceans. When he arrived shushed talks stopped. Lords from the entire North (which supported him as whole) and that part of riverlords which supported Robert's cause were present in the tent. Amongst them were lord Piper, Mallister, and many others but a few important people were not there- like lord Darry, which supported the king, out of their everlasting loyality to the Dragons, and lord Bracken, which supported the king only because Tytos Blackwood helped his liege lord. Other than that, a few less important riverlords who followed into lord Bracken and Darry's footsteps. Freys were also missing but Hoster Tully wasn't suprised- Walder was always an opportunist who looked for the best deal._

 _-My lord, we were able to defeat the royalists from Riverlands in the battle near Atranta. I think that congratulations are in order- lord Manderly suggested._

 _-Yes Ned, your help was essential- Hoster Tully added, his newly aquired father-in-law._

 _-At least one good news- lord Bolton stated- Do we know what happened in the other parts of Westeros? How the other lords reacted to our proclamation of support for Robert Baratheon? And what about him, or lord Arryn, for that matter?_

 _-Lord Arryn sent us a letter stating that he has some troubles- apparently more of his vassals rebelled, in comparison to here- lord Mallister replied._

 _-Does he need our asistance?- Ned Stark inquired._

 _-He wrote that he doesn't need help; he thinks he can handle it. For now however, his forces are bind and he cannot support us- lord Mallister told the council._

 _-I understand- lord Bolton nodded- What are the numbers? We need to know them to figure out our next move, which we also have to make quickly._

 _-I have 20 000 troops, while lord Stark brings with him 15 000- Hoster Tully replied._

 _-Well, we can also count on Robert- Quiet Wolf added hopefully and asked- Where is he and his army?_

 _-We have no words from him- lord Dustin answered._

 _In that very moment the lords heard raised voices and someone shouted something. Soon enough, the source of the voice went into the tent and Robert Baratheon appeared in front of Ned's eyes. He was still tall, strong and handsome but he lost his joyful, careless attitude. Nevertheless, he smiled, clearly happy and shouted " Ned! I'm so happy to see you!" and then he embraced his friend in a bear-hug._

 _For a moment Ned let his friend hug him but soon Robert composed himself. The Quiet Wolf saw that whatever happened to Robert, it wasn't good. His clothes were dirty, with a few tears, he was also dirty; last events were clearly taking its toll on him._

 _-Robert! What happened to you? Why did we have no words from you?- Eddard asked._

 _He responded with a demand: "Give me something to drink!". When his wish was fulfilled he drank an entire mug of strong ale with only few gulps. Then he started to talk:_

 _-After I came back home I gather the banners as fast as I could. Not all of my vassals supported me so I had to teach them a lesson. I won and most of them joined to me. My vassals and Stannis were advising caution but you know me Ned- he smiled to his friend and continued- I couldn't just sit on my ass and do nothing while the real fight was happening here. So I decided that I will break through here- he paused to drink more ale and reported:_

 _\- I left Stannis at home with small forces to protect Storm's End and I brought most of my available forces with me. After speaking with the counsel I decided that we will try to sneak through the northern Reach. Everything was working out until we reached Tumbleton._

 _He hesitated for few seconds and spoke:_

 _-It turned out that the Tyrells supported the Crown. I met them near this castle. They clearly outnumbered us. I tried to do what I could but I failed, my army was defeated- he said like he still couldn't belive it._

 _-I had no other choice but to come here. With heavy casualties, I was able to break through with a part of my forces but we were harassed by the light cavalry of the Tyrells. We took some prisoners and apparently the Reach army followed mine so we marched as fast as we could. We got lucky and thanks to that I am here with you._

 _-How many soldiers came with you Robert?- Ned asked, already fearing the answer._

 _-I, I am not sure- Baratheon replied, insecure- but I think it's around 7000-8000 soldiers._

 _Silence was deafening. It was a major blow for their cause. The chances of success were never great but this loss turned the odds against them even more. And Reach, the most powerful of all Seven Kingdoms, raised against them. Ned wondered why, since they could gain nothing from it. It didn't matter though, not at that time._

 _-So what do we do?- Tytos Blackwood asked._

 _-Maybe we surrender- one of the lesser Riverlords started but was quickly interrutped by an angry Robert:_

 _-No we can't do that! We can't leave such an atrocity unpunished!_

 _-But maybe we could count on the king's mercy- he continued but Robert interrupted him again with a snort:_

 _-You really belive it? Those Tyrell scouts heard that Aerys killed a few of my bannermen who were caught in the Tumbleton battle. The King is Mad! We have no choice but to fight!- he finished. That time no one tried to dispute that. The news that even bannermen can be punished was nothing new but apparently the Mad King reached a new level of sadisms and cruelty, if what Tyrell prisoners said was true._

 _-So what do we do next?- lord Bolton asked._

 _-We have to strike at the Capitol as soon as possible. We need to destroy the enemy armies before they can gather all their strenght - Tytos Blackwood claimed._

 _-It can be disastrous; if we loose it will be practically impossible to retreat- Roose Bolton opposed._

 _-We have no choice- Ned said- Think about it: Lannister is hiding safely in his big castle- I think he waits to see who will win. At least we don't have to worry about him. The Iron Borns are not interested in our war, they don't care about the mainland. Reach supports the Mad King and it's only a matter of time before Dorne will follow. Our only chance to achieve victory is to subdue the royalists quickly, otherwise we will not survive. That's why your proposal, lord Blackwood is a good one. Firstly, we need to destroy the Tyrell army though. Robert, you said that you were chased by Reachmen?_

 _Baratheon nodded in confirmation._

-Good. We can ambush them before they can alert the Capitol. They should be our first target. What do you think?- Ned asked the other attendants. No one had a better plan so that one was accepted.

The council was prolonged a bit because the details had to be discussed and a few other issues occured. Nonetheless, everything was set in motion. The next day, when the rebel army left Harrnhal, Ned knew that the end was near and soon, for good or bad, everything would be solved.

The events went by fast after their departure. The beginning was promising; the rebel forces won with Reach forces in the God's Eye battle, which was held on the southern side of that lake. The victory, however, was only partial because a good chunk of the enemy forces was able to retreat. Next, the rebel army headed towards the Capitol but before they reached King's Landing they had to face the enemy again, near the small castle of Hayford. It was a really insignificant place but Ned would always remember that place. After all, he lost his good friend, someone who was like a brother to him- Robert Baratheon.

 _The Hayford battle_

 _Ned wiped sweat off his forehead and looked around. The battle was raging for a few hours and it was possible that it would stretch to the next day. In the beginning everything seemed to be fine- Reach forces were decimated and what was left of them was forced to retreat. Everyone hoped that it would be the end of the fight but then the situation changed because the new royal army came from the Capitol. The Quiet Wolf prepared himself to new stage of the battle and reorganised his forces when rumour arrived that Rhaegar Targaryen himself led the army. It was suprising, because since the beginning of the war he disappeared without a trace and nothing could force him out of his hideout. Not anymore, Ned thought bitterly but that feeling vanished when he realised what would Robert do when he would hear about it and, unfortunately, he was right._

 _When Robert Baratheon heard about the rumour, he shouted that he had to revenge the Starks, and his and Eddard's honour, and he blindly rode off to the heart of the royal formation, where the banners with the red dragon on a black background were proudly fluttering. Many knights and ordinary soldiers, inspired by his behaviour, abandoned their positions and joined Robert's attack._

 _"That madness can cost us everything" thought Ned frantically. He tried to come up with an idea what to do. After a quick consideration, he came to a conclusion that he had no choice and he took heavy cavalry situated on the left flank and lead them to support Robert, who stroke in a central formation of the enemy. It was a dangerous thing to do because the flanks were left exposed but there was no other way. He wasn't afraid of the northern left flank; Ned hoped that the right flank which consisted of Riverland soldiers and what was left of Robert's forces could also hold the line while the center formation would clash with the Dragon Prince himself._

 _After that everything was like a blur; Ned remembered that he fought with all of his might to carve a road within the enemy ranks. It was a really hard task since he was tired and the new forces were fresh and prepared to fight. Ultimately, after a bloody struggle, the Quiet Wolf reached the heart of the enemy formation, where he found Robert._

 _At that moment he was engaged in a fierce battle with Arthur Dayne. Behind Baratheon, Ned saw a litter of corpses- there was Oswell Whent, Lewyn Martell, Jonothor Darry and lord Rykker, Rosby, Darry and Yronwood. It was clear that in his rage and pursue of vengance, Robert didn't care who would die but he faced a real challenge in the person holding the Sword of The Morning. Arthur Dayne was considered to be the best swordsman in Westeros, and not without reason. He and Robert were occupied with a vicious fight where both tried to deliver a mortal blow without killing themselves._

 _For a moment Ned was engrossed with the fight between two of them and he didn't notice that someone approached him. Only when he heard that someone called him "Stark!" he turned and saw a tall person in a black armor. In one hand he held a sword, in the other- a shield with a red dragon painted on black background._

 _-You shouldn't have kidnapped my sister- Ned told him unsheathing the Ice- a Valyrian greatsword of his house. His father left it home before he travelled to see the king and thanks to that Ned was able to use the sword many times during the rebellion._

 _-And what if I told you that I didn't kidnap her?- Rhaegar asked, with sadness in his voice._

 _-You think that I would belived you?- Ned replied, coming closer and taking a battle stance._

 _-No, you wouldn't- Rhaegar answered with a sigh and hurried in Ned's direction._

 _It was a tough fight. Ned had a problem from the very beginning because he was tired and it was visible in his slow movements, while Rhagar was fresh and very agile. Ned though that if Robert fought Rhaegar he could kill him but Ned wasn't perpetuated by a blind rage like his friend, and neither as focused on swordfighting like him. The Dragon Prince kept pressing and forced Eddard to a constant retreat. He clumsily blocked the next attack, then he dogded the next blow and he thought that he wouldn't take it anymore._

 _Luck seemed to be on his side, though- Rhaegar slipped on Lewyn Martell's blood. He lost balance and fell to the ground. Ned finally had a chance to stop it once and for all, and he wanted to seize that opportunity; rage, sadnesss and vengance overtook him and when he wanted to deliver a deathly blow, he heard a shout nearby._

 _It turned out that Arthur Dayne bypassed Robert's defence and buried his sword deep into his stomach. Baratheon looked in a disbelief on his wound but he shook it off and swung his warhammer one last time. The blow reached intended target and was so powerful that Arthur Dayne flied to the air for a few meters and then collapsed. He was dead- no one could survive such a blow. Robert also fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth._

 _Clarity came back to Ned and he forgot about vengance. He punched Rhaegar Targaryen, who passed out. He called one of his men and ordered to take the Prince to camp, then he kneeled next to dying Robert Baratheon._

 _-Ned, I was unable to avenge Lyanna- he choked on his blood but after a while he stopped- This task is for you. I hope your sister will come back to you...It was a good fight, I never had such a challenge, not even you- Robert tried to joke but didn't succeed- At least history will remember me- he smiled but quickly became more serious- F-f-finish my job, Ned. Do what you have to do... I'm sorry but my time has come... The Warrior will accept me with open arms... Remember Ned, avenge me and rescue Lyanna... Goodbye, my brother...- Robert whispered with a weak voice and passed away._

 _-Goodbye, Robert- Ned replied with a wavering voice and with tears in his eyes. He was sitting near Robert's body, for what he thought was eternity (even when, in fact, it was a few seconds) when he heard an urgent voice of Greatjon:_

 _-My lord, we need to hurry! There's no time!_

 _-You're right. We need to go back to the battle._

 _-I'm afraid it's too late for that- lord Manderly replied, joining them-we lost- he added with a sad voice._

 _He was right. The Northern forces on the left wing were holding the line, even when they suffered great casualties but the right wing and the center dispersed and they started to flee in panic. They lost the battle and Ned was sure that a victory was impossible then- after all, Robert was dead. However, thanks to the fact that they managed to capture Rhaegar Targaryen, maybe they gained a chance to achieve peace on acceptable terms, maybe they could live. Ned wanted to live; he recently received the message that his son was born. He didn't want to make Catelyn a widow, and his boy- Robb, who was named by his mother to honour Ned's friend- an orphan. They could make it if they would act fast so Ned shouted to his men after he came back to the main northern forces:_

 _\- Soldiers! We have to break through! Fight for home! For the North! Chaarge!_

 _Then he personally lead the attack, shouting:_

 _-For Brandon! For Lyanna!_

 _Thousand of voices responded to his call and soon mass of solemn Northerners, which until now were holding the line started a long, tedious, and dangerous return back home._

It was known as the Wolf Trek, that march, mused Ned. They were incredibly lucky- apparently, capturing Rhaegar and deaths of so many loyalists lords caused temporary chaos within the royalists ranks. Lord of Winterfeel took the opportunity, gathered as many riverlanders and stormlanders as he could and they quickly started to march towards the North. After three long months he and his army succeeded and reached Moat Caitlin. They had to fight with lord Frey and Tywin Lannister first, as they "suprisingly" rediscovered their loyalty to the Crown. It wasn't easy but they did it.

Soon enough Ned Stark was facing another difficult choice- whether to keep fighting or to surrender? He had serious doubts but he knew that the North would not hold on their own for too long. Then Aerys II died, which made his decision even simpler. In the end, his sister's pleads settled everything. Eddard surrendered, stopped fighting and returned the new King to the Capitol. He kept a promise he pledged to his beloved sister.

And... that? He promised to never rise against the Crown and he kept the promise thus far. He didn't forget and forgive what Rhaegar had done. What if he would have to accept Rhaegar's sister as his daughter-in-law? Besides, they are both so young! Moreover- what if they did something stupid? The last time the wolfs and dragons came together it ended with a civil war. Would history repeat itself? Or maybe there was a place for Robb and Daenerys's love?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello. This time I was able to complete the chapter relatively fast. I hope you'll like it.**

 **For those of you who asked how it was possible that Ned surrendered - it will be explained in the future. All I can tell you is that when Ned captured Rhaegar, Aerys was still the King. He died later. You should also remember that the Targaryens had many supporters, just like Robert did, and even though there wasn't a Targaryen who was both male and adult, it didn't mean that there was no one to govern temporarily on the behalf of the King.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Robb was perplexed by Daenerys's recent behaviour. Not long time ago she was friendly and very, very chatty; after their first kiss she was usually shy and she clearly wanted him to take the initiative. Since his return from Duskendale, however, her attitude changed- Dany became moody, sometimes solemn; at the same time she started to act forward towards Robb. She was usually initiating kissing and was much more insistent. Soon she became much bolder that the Stark heir wished her to be; in the end, she tried to initiate other... _things_ , which were inappropriate, considering their situation. Robb couldn't figure out why she was acting that way and he didn't know the boundaries of her behaviour as well. One thing was certain: no matter how hard she tried, Robb couldn't forget about his honour and he knew he couldn't budge.

That was why he had to break free because just then Daenerys was sitting on his lap and held him tightly, while simultaneously kissing him very boldly. It was innocent at first but she quickly changed her tactic- her actions became desperate, Robb thought. The heir of Winterfell moaned quietly when the silver-haired girl bit him lightly- she was able to unbuckle his doublet and freed part of his chest and she clearly wanted to see more of his body. It had to end and it had to end quickly, no matter how exciting that turn of events was. He tried to release her embrace again and he eventually succeeded, which clearly suprised Daenerys who squealed unprepared and looked at him, puzzled.

-What's wrong, my love? Didn't you like it?- she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. Robb only rolled his eyes in response and said:

-It doesn't matter whether I liked it or not. We shouldn't do this.

-Why not. You make me happy, I make you happy... and more -she replied humourously and bit her lower lip. Robb didn't know if she did it on purpose or not but it didn't matter after all. He retorted a bit sarcastically:

-Of course you make me happy but it doesn't change the fact that recently you've been acting weird- he finished and prevented her from sitting in his lap again- Why? Why have you been behaving like that?

Daenerys's face shifted and young Stark saw fear in her eyes.

-I don't want to loose you- she whispered, her voice full of emotion.

-Then don't you think it's time to do something about this?

Daenerys only nodded. She knew that Robb was right but just couldn't force herself to do this. She tried talking to Rheagar few times after he went back from Duskendale but every time she was near his chamber, pure fear started to engulf her and she fled, embarassed. She knew that he would not be happy and he wouldn't approve of her choice. However, since the situation was still uncertain, she could delude herself that it would be different and that her brother would be happy for her. One day, when Robb was away in Duskendale, a sudden realization hit her: she was no longer a sole owner of her heart. Every day apart from him was like a torture for her. That was why she had no power within her to do what's necessary- she was content with what she had (even when, deep in her heart, she knew she wanted more). If she told her brother the truth, there would be point of no return and that scared her more than she cared to admit.

-I tried but my brother is very busy. It's hard for him to find time even for his children, not to mention me- it was only partially true though and she felt bad saying it. Robb was so honest and trusting that he took her word as truth.

He became silent for a moment, then he spoke:

-You need to hurry up. All of my family and I are going home.

-What?- Dany snapped her head in his direction, scared and angry at the same time.

-You've heard me. We need to go back home, me, my father and my sisters are needed in the North- he told her flatly.

Dany's jaw dropped and she stuttered:

-W-w-what about me? What about us?

She was terrified. The Targaryen girl didn't want Robb to leave. What if he found another girl? What if he had to marry someone who was not her? Those thoughts made her sick but she suppressed her emotions.

Robb, in response, came close to Dany and he hugged her gently, kissed her on the temple and replied:

-Don't worry, darling. You can't waste any more time- I don't want to leave you too but it's not within my reach. You must do what necessary. I know you're scared but everything will be all right. When the truth will be revealed we will not have to hide.

Dany felt warmth within her which washed over her and calmed her nerves. The time for waiting was almost over and she was scared- scared of her brother and his reaction, but also scared of the dark secret which loomed over her family. At that moment, however, she let herself to just feel and allowed Robb to comfort her while he was holding her close.

* * *

The next day Daenerys was sitting on the benches in the royal gardens with Rhaenys, Maergery and Arianne. They was chatting a little and Maergery told the rest of the girls that her relations with her fiancee improved. Dany smiled and wished her hapiness and she meant it; Margie was good a woman and she definitely was capable and intelligent enough to be a queen in future. Everyone was in a good mood- except Arianne who was silent and moody. Daenerys wanted to ask her what was wrong but the heiress of Dorne was quicker to react and spoke:

-Soon I have to go back home. I hope Margery, that you will be a good queen because I will no longer be present here to witness it.

-Arianne, what happened? You never told us about it so clearly we are missing something- asked Rhaenys sadly.

-My father... he feel worse than ever before. Uncle Oberyn called me to go home so I could take responsibilities and act like a ruler of Dorne.

-Is it not a good thing?- spoke Margery carefully- I mean, this part about taking control. You always wanted to do this- Arianne recently became nervous and lashed out on random people, then apologised. Her outbursts were really terrible and no one wanted to feel her anger.

It was not the case, however. Arianne's composed face broken down and she burst into tears. Between sobs, she choked:

-Y-y-yes I always wanted to became a ruler. I-i-i i never thought it would be so quickly. You know what it means? M-m-my dad is dying! I wanted to rule but not like that- she wailed louder and all the other girls came to comfort her and cheer her up.

Dany didn't knew what to do. Apparently Doran Martell was on a deathbed and Arianne was called to do her duty and- if she will arrive on time- to say goodbye to him. Targaryen girl didn't knew how to react because she never was in such situation and never will be. Both her parents were dead and she grow up knowing that she will never be able to speak to them. When she was young girl she cried sometimes in nights wishing for her parents to return to her. With time she realised that she will never see them and she pushed memory of them to back of her mind. After all she had Rhaegar who was like a father to her, and Ellia who was so kind and full of compassion that she never felt alone or scared. From rumours, which Dany heard about her father she shouldn't be sad that she never met him because apparently he was a horrible person. But what if that wasn't true? Sometimes she envied others that they know their parents but now she saw that even this has downside. Her mind again drifted to her parents. Who they were? Did rumours were true? Then she thought how her life would look like if she knew them? Her life would be definetly different, that was sure. Would it be better?

-and if I became a ruler of Dorne I will have a duty which I know I won't like. I talk, of course, about finding a husband- Arianne ended her rant.

All the other girls rolled their eyes at that statement. They knew that Arianne had a very shallow opinion about men and she often just used them- sometimes only for pleasure but sometimes she wanted something from men she slept with. Everyone in King's Landing knew about her promiscuous behaviour and any other women who acted the way she did would be called a whore or a slut. She got away with it because of her high birth. Daenerys liked her very much but when she fell for Robb her relations with the heiress of Dorne became strained- at the beginning, Arianne acted very forward towards him and the silver-haired girl often saw that her friend wanted Robb, judging the looks she sent in his direction. Things had changed, though, when Arianne noticed how involved Dany was with him. She altered her behaviour and became a proper woman- she told Daenerys that since she cared so much for Robb she would not stand in a way to her happiness. Dany had no anger in her heart anymore so she leaned towards Arianne, hugged her and was her shoulder to cry on. When Arianne calmed down and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her dress, Rhaenys said to her:

-It's not the end of the world. That you have to get married, of course- she added when the heiress of Dorne shoot her a questioning look- You will have much more liberty in this matter- you will choose whomever you want. Margery and I didn't have such luxury.

-Yes but you, Margery- she pointed to the Tyrell girl- always wanted to be a queen so you will have what you have always wanted. And you Rhaenys? As far as I know you are happy with your betrothed so you have no reason to complain too.

-Yes but look at me- Dany intruded- I was able to convince my brother to let me do the choosing. Now something special is within my reach because I wasn't forced to marry right away- just like you. I am sure you will find someone fitting.

-Yes, you are right. No one will force me so I can choose myself. The problem is that everyone in Dorne will expect from me to marry fast, I also can't choose anyone. You've been there and know where the problem lies. Besides, I wouldn't be so sure about you and this Stark boy. I doubt that your brother, our King or lord Stark would approve it, not when you consider what happened between your two houses- Arianne finished casually and when she comprehended what she said she covered her mouth, embarrassed.

-What do you mean by that?- Daenerys inquired ominously.

-I can't tell you. I made a promise- Arianne replied quickly and nervously.

-She's right. Anyone who entered the Red Keep had to make a promise that they will not utter a word about those events- Margeary added.

-Do you think that we don't know about that promise?- Rhaenys asked bitterly- Yes, we know. Maybe you shouldn't treat us like children? It's about time for us to know that, I think. Soon I will leave King's Landing and I will discover the truth one way or another. There is no point in hiding it anymore.

Margeary and Arianne became silent, then exchanged looks and the first one of them spoke:

-I know and we sympathise with you but you shouldn't hear it from us. You should ask the King himself.

-I am sorry but we have to go- Dany interrupted suddenly, casting an expectant look towards Rhaenys.

-I... fine, let's go. See you later- Rhaenys said.

After Daenerys and Rhaenys left the gardens Margeary said to Arianne:

-I don't envy the King. He has a lot to answer.

-He brought this on himself- Arianne replied defiantly. Dorne had never totally forgiven Rhagar Targaryen and what he did in the past, how he shamed his wife. Eventually, he came back to Ellia but Dorne had never forgotten that act of disrespect even though, in the end, the Targaryen king fixed his wrongdoings.

-Yes, but I still feel bad for him- Margeary admitted before they came back to their casual conversation.

* * *

Both of the Targaryen girls showed up in the maester's chamber. They were nervous but there was fire in Daenerys's heart which pushed her to ask and do more. Rhaenys was worried about her aunt- she wasn't hot-tempered but that situation showed a different part of her character, unknown to the King's daughter- so she convinced her relative to go to the maester in the first place. He might heed to their wishes in a gentler way- at least that was what Rhaenys thought.

They knocked on the door, and when they heard a quiet "come in" they entered the chambers.

With every step she was taking, Rhanys felt her courage diminishing. Yes, she wanted to discover the truth but deep down inside she was still wondering whether she was ready to know everything.

-Oh, hello my princesses- Grand Maester Jonas greeted them- What brings you here?

Daenerys smiled sweetly at him and said:

-We would like to know something about a certain person.

Rhaenys liked the maester. He was a teacher to her, like all her siblings and Dany as well, and was a good, patient man. She didn't want to drag him into all that but it was better to start with him than with her father.

-Yes, I will help you girls without question. Who's this person you want to know about?

Dany stopped smiling and said, serious:

-Lyanna Stark.

Maester paled visibly and said:

-I-i can't, my ladies. Who told you about her?

-It doesn't matter! We want to know the truth! We are sick of being treated like children!- Dany raised her voice.

Jonas looked at her seriously and nodded.

-I knew this day would come. You're right, young Daenerys. You're not children, both of you, and you're definitely not stupid. You deserve to know the truth and I wanted to tell you from some time now but the King was always stopping me.

Rhaenys rembered that sometimes during their lessons, Grand Maester made strange remarks and circled around that subject, never telling the truth. Rhaenys wasn't suprised, she knew her father could be persistent if situation required.

-I am also suprised that you haven't figured this out on your own- Jonas continued.

-Well, my brother did a good job hiding the truth- Dany added sarcastically and the maester spoke a bit louder:

-but still, I'm not in the position to tell you about it. For now, go back to your chambers, I will inform the King about your wish immediately.

-He will ignore us... again- Daenerys retorted nervously.

-I don't think so Dany- Rhaenys replied- I know my father, he is aware of the fact that he can't hide it from us forever, especially since we started asking questions.

-Very insightful, princess. I think you're right- Grand Maester told her and left the chamber.

Dany tried to fight but she gave up quickly. In that moment she could only count on Rhaegar, that he would see that he had no choice and decide to finally tell them what was going on. With that in mind, she came back to her chambers and occupied herself. In the meantime, Jonas left to find the King. "I hope that the princesses won't react poorly to the news" he thought, walking through the corridors of the Red Keep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

-Excuse me, your Grace, but these ideas will not hold- spoke Ned Stark solemnely.

Rhaegar sighed frustrated. Despite his best efforts, many lords were deeply unhappy with his propositions. The King tried almost everything and so far nothing was effective. Even his loyalists were suspicious, not to mention those unhappy with his rule.

-I said I am prepared to relinquish part of my prerogatives- Rhaegar spoke defensively.

-Yes, your Grace, but it is not enough- replied Renly Baratheon. He was a good ruler, despite his young age; folks and lords of Stormlands liked him equally and his only weaknesses were his liking for clothes and being overly generous. However, it didn't change the fact that he was actually a decent politician.

-What you are willing to sacrifice, your Grace, is not enough. Not when you compare it with what is possible to gain- Renly continued cautiously.

I know about it, just like you do, the King thought. Let's pretend I don't, though- it was high time to change the tactic, even when his next words could be considered risky.

-The last... conflict showed us that the King hasn't a lot to say, at least about the things that matter.- spoke Rhaegar, who was observing Ned Stark from the corner of the eye. Lord of Winterfell remained impassive and the Targaryen King would be very glad to know what was happening inside his mind at that moment. Finally, he spoke with low, dangerous tone:

\- Your Grace, do I have to remind you what was the main reason of our fight?

Rhaegar responded with silence, which overtook the entire room for a long time. Everyone seemed like they wanted to be anywhere else but there, and frankly, the King wasn't suprised. All of the horrible mistakes from the past still haunted him but new times required new tactics... and new tools.

-I understand your concerns, my lords, but what about the unification of the law?- and, once again, a neverending stream of complaints, propositions and counter-propositions began but the King's main goal was achieved- the attention of the lords was diverted from the inconvenient topic.

It wasn't so bad. A few lords were completely against Rhaegar's ideas, but most of them were willing to debate, which forecasted that at least some of his wishes would be were also a few less important lords who seemed to be receptive to his message. They could be useful in the future so the whole meeting wasn't a complete disaster- at least that was what Rhaegar kept repeating in his mind during the event.

When all talks ended the King said goodbye to everyone and commanded lord Stark to stay with him for a private discussion.

-Yes, your Grace? What do you require me to do?- he asked when the door was closed and the others left the room.

Rhaegar looked at him with interest.

-Lord Stark, are you aware of what is happening between your heir and my sister?- he asked.

Ned's face sombred and then he nodded stiffly.

-Yes, I am aware. Robb told me about it when we were coming back from Duskendale- he confessed.

-And what do you think of this situation, lord Stark?- asked Rhaegar politely.

-I, i think it would be...well, I never, expected such a possibility... interesting- Eddard ended lamely.

Targaryen snorted and retorted:

-I know what you think about it- his face became sad and serious- I know that I will never be able to repay my sins. I understand that. The question is: does your son deserve to be happy?

Eddard was silent for a moment, but finally opened his mouth and lashed out:

-Happiness? I know your family too well. You think I will ever forget what happened to Brandon? Or my father, shall I forget him too? What if your sister... Daenerys, followed in your father's footsteps? I can't jeopardize my son's well-being like that! I love him like every father should but he's young and naive! I don't want him to do something which he might regret in the future!

Rhaegar replied at this ouburst with calm, unaffected voice:

-My sister is not like Aerys. She's beautiful, humble, and a perfectly sane young lady. I think you should agree on that match. I, on the other hand, give a preliminary consent to their marriage. She doesn't know that I know the truth so I imagine she will be suprised- he ended with a hint of a smile.

-And why exactly? Why the King would allow his sister to marry a son of a former rebel ?- asked Ned.

The Targaryen King occupied himself with his goblet, then replied:

-My actions in the past brought suffering to both your and my family, lord Stark. But let's be honest- you, the Starks of Winterfell, suffered the most. Treat this offer as a way to... atone for all the sins commited by me and my father towards your house.

-That's it? Don't you want something more? Like, let's say, bribing the North to support your ideas?- asked Ned, who forgot about the protocol. Rhaegar wasn't bothered, since his guest finally spoke from the heart.

-I will not lie to you, lord Stark. It's one of my main reasons. It's not the only reason, however- I would love to see my sweet little sister happy. I want her to be happy in her marriage, to find love even. I see that, in her heart, she already made a choice. Who am I to oppose it? She's not promised to anyone; and your son is a great match- he's not a lowborn man or, Seven Forbid, a bastard. He is a son of the great, respected house. Why complicate life when you can let go of anger- as I did in the past?

-I am sorry, Your Grace but I can't just accept the offer- not now anyway. I need to think about it- spoke Ned with his usual calm voice; it seemed that his outburst was over.

-Of course, lord Stark, take all the time you need. I only ask you to stay here until you make up your mind- told Rhaegar Targaryen.

-I wanted to go back home but I guess we can stay for some more time- Ned sighed and continued- I need to rest, your Grace. Can I go or do you want something else from me?

Rhaegar ended their conversation and lord Stark left the council room. The Targaryen king didn't stay there long anyway because he decided that he would rest a bit during a typical training session. He didn't train for a long time and sometimes he missed it- and that day he decided to indulge himself in that activity.

Rhaegar picked up a sword and started to practice. It was his time to think freely. He also could try to pretend that the guilt didn't eat him up, that he didn't have to hide anything from his loved ones.

Yes, the King was still ashamed of his reckless behaviour in the past. When the whole accident with Lyanna occured, he didn't think clearly, blinded by anger and disappointment. And that damn prophecy didn't make anything easier... In the end, his reasons, motives didn't matter. What mattered was that the kingdom was in ruins, thousands of soldiers and civilians (from both sides, the war and death didn't discriminate and hit everyone equally) were dead, left homeless, women often soiled and unlucky, left with the consequences of a rape. And that whole fight was for nothing, since Lyanna and his newborn son ended up dead.

The past weighed heavily on Rhaegar's mind- to the point that he didn't have the guts to tell Daenerys and his children about those horrible events. Viserys knew the truth and despised him for that, blame him for the deaths of both father and mother. Deep down Rhaegar knew that he wasn't responsible for, at least, his mother's death but he was the head of the family anyway and it meant that anything that came upon the house Targaryen during his reign was up to him. So he wanted to make it up at least for Westeros- by making permanent changes that would make things simpler, at least for the most of society. Those alterations could be the everlasting mark of Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name and he was determined to introduce them before anyone could try and stop him.

Rhaegar was so caught up with own thoughts that he didn't notice his maester approaching him. He let out a small noise to let the King know that he was there and when Rhaegar turned to him he spoke:

-Your Grace, there is an issue which requires your attention.

Rhaegar sighed and asked:

-What is the problem this time?

Grand Maester Jonas replied:

-My King, Rhaenys and Daenerys asked about Lyanna Stark. I know that you don't want to talk about it but I think that it's about time- he spoke quickly when Rhaegar interrupted him:

-Don't worry, Jonas. I know that I waited for a long time but you're right. I think it's time for me and them to face the truth. Tell the girls to come in the evening to my solar, and tell Aegon to came with them- he added, after a moment of hesitation.

Grand Maester nodded and left the King who resumed practising. He let his raw rage and it overtook him, so he could not think about the evening. The evening was the time when everything was about to change.

* * *

It was quite late when the King of Westeros finally came back to his chambers. Before he would have a talk with the children, he decided to wash himself up. He also let his wife know what he wanted to do.

When Rhaegar emerged from the bath and changed his clothes he came to his wife, who happened to be reading _"Dornish legends and fairytales"_. Ellia loved that book and even though she knew it from cover to cover, she yearned to read it again from time to time.

She was such a warm, good and kind person, the Targaryen king thought. He was still amazed that she was able to look past his deeds from the past. Not that it was easy- shortly after the rebellion Ellia wasn't able to be in the same room as him, to even look in his direction. She focused completely on the children and cut herself from Rhaegar. He understood it because what he did was foolish, to put it in the gentlest way. It was not easy, but eventually she fogave him and with time she was able to smile at him, to look at him, and finally to love him again- even though he deserved nothing good from her. He was happy with her but the sins of the past weren't redeemed, not entirely, at least. He hoped the the talks with the lords would start that proccess.

Ellia raised a brow when she saw a grim look on her husband's face.

-What's the matter, Rhaegar?

-Children have to know the truth. You said it before and you were right- the Queen straightened herself up but remained silent. For years they didn't talk about it.

-So you want to tell them? Today?- she asked.

-Yes- Rhaegar confirmed- Do you want to come with me?

Ellia only shook her head and responded:

-I don't want to go through this again. I only want to forget about that nightmare- she closed her eyes and whispered- For so long we were fooling ourselves that nothing happened; I know you have changed, you are wiser, more mature. But those mistakes will haunt you forever, even though I made peace with the past. Go, Rhaegar, go and tell them the truth but you must do it carefully, otherwise they might react badly. Use this opportunity wisely and don't lose them in the process- she warned quietly.

Ellia kissed him on the cheek and ushered him outside. Rhaegar slowly strode through the corridors, contemplating his wife's words. How could he deliver news like that without looking like a total idiot and madman? He had to come up quickly with some idea because his relations with Daenerys and the older children were at stake. Rhaegar had to try so he entered his solar without hesitation.

As the Targaryen king arrived to his solar, the talks died out and all attention focused on him. On the opposite side of his desk sat Rhaenys, Daenerys and Aegon. All three of them looking like textbook Targaryens, with their silver hair and violet eyes. There were differences also, even if subtle ones. Dany had milk-white skin while Rhaenys's skin was slightly darker; Dany was short while Rhaenys was rather tall for a woman. Aegon was tall and handsome, simillar to his father in his youth. Rhaegar was proud for all of them and he couldn't loose them, especially not then, since everything was solved and was as it should be.

-I owe you the truth- he spoke, sitting down his chair and preparing for things to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. My new chapter was kind of problematic and it's because I had to rationalise Rhaegar's behaviour when I, personally, don't like this entire Rhaegar/Lyanna thing and I disapprove of their approach to the matter (even though I can understand Lyanna's behaviour); I also think that Prince was a bit mad about the prophecy.**

 **Secondly, the thing is that I don't know when the next chapter will be published, if it will be published at all. I'm not sure whether my current beta will be able to help me and without her work it would not be as good of a story. And while my beta still helps me it's probably a matter of time before she will have to focus on other, more important things. I need to find a new beta and if you know an active one, please send me his/her nick on this site in PM so I could maybe reach out to them (I know that there is an official list, but I doubt that more than half of them are available). I will appreciate your help! Enjoy new chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Rhaegar's confession**

Rhaegar, suddenly unsure, took a deep breath. He was the King for a long time and he knew how to face many problems, but now it seemed that he lost the ability to speak. That's why he was delaying that conversation for so long- he simply didn't know how to put everything what happened into the right words. However, he had to at least try.

The children looked at him expectantly. "They are children no more", he thought, "but almost adults. They have to learn it from me or otherwise someone else will tell them. It's better if they hear it from me".

-The truth about what? The war?- asked Aegon.

-Yes, you need to know about the War of the Usurper, Robert Baratheon, and what really happened- replied Rhaegar, speaking with a hint of hesitation undetectable for anyone but Ellia. Since she wasn't there no one noticed.

-Ok, so what really happened?- asked, rather rudely, Daenerys.

-Firstly, you need to understand that it isn't easy for me. That is why I never speak about it, the truth is hard to accept- started Rhaegar but Dany wasn't in the mood to listen to someone beating around the bush, so she said harshly:

-Yes, we get it, you are hurt. Now can we go to the important part?

Everyone else were perplexed by her behaviour but the King's sister was too focused on finding out of what happened in the past- especially if that could endanger her relationship with Robb. That's why she couldn't just let go and had to push to dig the truth out.

-You're probably right, Daenerys- Rhaegar sighed and continued- Did you know that Eddard Stark, the current Lord Paramount of the North and Lord Of Winterfell had three siblings?

All of the young Targaryens shook their heads.

-Yes, it was necessary to keep this information from you to hide the truth- spoke Rhaegar with a calm voice and proceeded:

-You see, Ned Stark had two brothers once- Brandon and Benjen, and one sister, Lyanna- Rhaegar tried to hide the pain and regret but failed, and everyone noticed.

He urged the others:

-Before you judge me, remember that I was young- young, stupid and naive. I wasn't thinking clearly and I let emotions overwhelm me. I was the heir of the Kingdom and as such I should think about the consequences of my actions.

-What happened?- Rhaenys eventually muster the courage to ask that dreadful question.

Despite all those years, he still remembered her and when that question was asked, her image rose from the hidden corners of his heart- those tiny parts that still loved her. Rhaegar saw her thick dark brown hair again, her oval shaped face, her tall and slim figure. Above all else, he saw her lively grey eyes, so full of joy and happiness. Rhaegar remembered her when she was happy with him- even if that happiness didn't last long.

Rhaegar shook his head. It would do him no good if he dwelled on the past but it had to be done. That's why he took a deep breath and started his story:

-Everything began a long time ago, during the great tourney at Harrenhal.

 _Prince Rhaegar came to that important event late. The whole ceremony was supposed to be only a ruse, so that he could talk with important vassals. It was necessary, because his father was falling into madness more and more, and time had come to depose him. Rhaegar's plan was to gather vassals, make an agreement with them and overthrow his father together. It had to be done for the good of Westeros. Unfortunately, his father, while being insane, was not stupid- he showed up to the tournament and, in that way, sabotaged the Prince's plan. Rhaegar thought that it all was a waste of time, when the King decided to participate in the tourney. As it turned out, it wasn't as pointless as he predicted in the beginning._

 _He met that girl a while ago when he was greeting the Starks, and then she was practicing before the tourney. Prince caught her off guard during her sword training. She impressed him with her bravery and amused him with her rebellious nature (that last part was only in his mind). For two days they were meeting in secret- Rhaegar helped her prepare to the tournament and he wanted to keep it to himself. Even when, in the end, she decided not to participate, it was still worth it._

 _The dark-haired girl, or Lyanna, as she was called, repaid him by confessing to him, even when he was just a stranger to her. She told him about her brothers, her father Rickard and about her happy childhood in the North. Lyanna seemed happy talking about it but soon enough her attitude changed- she revealed that she was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, a young Storm's End lord, and it happened without asking her about her opinion. Speaking about it, she was unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. Rhaegar felt sorry for her- even when he lived in Vale, the tales about bawdy and randy heir of house Baratheon reached the Capitol._

 _It was a sad story but Rhaegar had his own to tell. He told her about the burden he felt because of all the expectations and responsibilities weighing on his shoulders, and how he was sick of it. He spoke about his father and his agonised mother who was unable to stop her husband from falling into madness. Eventually, he confessed that his wife's expectations killed his love for her, that he was unable to even look at her, and how their marriage, which started well, transformed into something nasty._

 _-I love her, I truly am, but I don't recognise her anymore. It's killing our marriage- Rhaegar told Lyanna. And she listened, really listened and didn't pretend like many other people. Rhaegar couldn't really understand it, but he sympathised with her when she told him that being a woman is horrible in the sense that if she was born a man she could do much more than just sit around and be pretty. Both had problems in their lives so they connected. The world wasn't fair and they couldn't do anything about it but at least they had someone to talk to who could listen and understand._

 _Rhaegar quickly discovered that he wanted more than a friendship. Following that feeling, he gave her a flower crown after he won the tournament but she was furious and she refused to talk to him at first. Soon, however, she forgave him, since she felt really lonely at home. They stayed in touch through letters (it wasn't an easy task but they had help) and were friends. However, even though he apologised Lyanna for making rushed advances, he still wanted her in a different, much more intimate manner._

-Seventeen years ago I organised a tourney in Harrenhal. All of more important lords showed up. The Starks also came- all of the brothers and Lyanna, while their father stayed at home.

Rhaegar turned to Daenerys and spoke directly to her:

-Yes, my sweet sister. I don't know where you heard it but it is true that Lyanna Stark was the reason of the whole Rebellion. It was a really trival matter- I fell in love with her.

The children were suprised, Aegon had a painful image on his face but it was Dany who was the most terrified. She stuttered:

-And then? What happened?

 _Some time after the Harrenhal tournament Rhaegar secretly travelled to the North. Before he left, he had a big fight with his wife and decided he had enough. Additionally, the letters which he receiving from Lyanna were increasingly hopeless and desperate. Her time to marry Robert Baratheon was coming fast and the Stark girl hated it. She had no desire to became the Storm's End lord's wife. When the Prince read the last letter something stirred within him and, on impluse, he hurriedly left the Captiol. He wanted to see Lyanna for the last time._

 _The journey was long and tiring but Rhaegar managed to reach Wintertown. He didn't come to the castle and he hid in town and send a message to Lyanna. He then stayed in the Winterfell Godswood and there he was waiting._

 _Late at night, she finally came. That day Lyanna was even more beautiful than in Harrenhal. She smiled at him and asked:_

 _-My Prince? What brings you here?_

 _-I came to see you- replied Rhaegar._

 _Lyanna laughed and told him:_

 _-While I appreciate the gesture, it wasn't very wise. My father would be furious if he found out._

 _Rhaegar nodded and spoke again:_

 _-So, soon you are getting married._

 _The Stark girl's gaze became blank and distant, and after a while she cracked up and started crying._

 _-Rhaegar, I don't want to. You saw him at Harrenhal, how he acted? So close to his betrothed. He may think he loves me but he is wrong- he just sees a pretty girl to fuck until he gets bored and moves to his next target. What am I going to do?- she sobbed loudly and continued- You know, I thought about suicide... I would be finally free... But then I thought about my father, my brothers, I couldn't do it!- she wailed and continued crying._

 _The Prince couldn't stand to see her hurt. He had to do something, so he took her into his arms and tighly hugged her. For quite a long time Lyanna was crying into his shoulder, staining his doublet with her tears but finally she calmed herself. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes and once again Rhaegar was enchanted by her. She looked young and innocent but there was a fire within her, something that he rarely saw in women. Her beauty, will and stubborness was a deadly combination for any man. And those eyes... His thoughts were interrupted when Lyanna rose on her tiptoes and kissed him. The Prince was suprised at first but then he responded with passion._

 _-Marry me- whispered Rhaegar when they parted._

 _Lyanna looked at him with hope and fear; she was conflicted._

 _-I can't- she finally replied- I quite like this idea but I can't... What would my father tell? And Brandon- you don't know him but he would do something stupid. And you are also..._

 _-A Prince- Rhaegar finished for her and kissed her again- However, you know that I've had enough. I deserve to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Just this one time._

 _Lyanna still looked unconvinced._

 _-I meant that you are already married. What would your wife tell? What about your father- he's the King, after all._

 _Rhaegar face darkened, then he replied:_

 _-I told you that I don't love my wife anymore. She can't give me what I need and treats me like a child. My father... well, once we marry he can't do anything. I am his heir and he will have to accept it._

 _-It doesn't change the fact that you are already married- observed the Stark girl._

 _-Yes, it's true. Forunately, more than once my ancestors married more than one woman- said Rhaegar but he stopped when noticing Lyanna's pale face._

 _-No! How dare you to suggest something like this. I have my own dignity, Prince, even though I am not a member of the royal family! You will not treat me like someone worse- I am not a Frey or another stupid woman from a minor house!_

 _Rhaegar silenced her for a moment and spoke:_

 _-Yes, by law Ellia is first and will always be the first. It doesn't matter for me. You didn't see how she treated me... after what I came through I will stay away from her as far as possible. After we marry it will stay this way- she cannot stand in the way of our happiness. Do you need more convincing?_

 _Despite all of the efforts, Lyanna still didn't seem convinced. She looked like she wanted to do that but she was also afraid. Seeing her hesitation, Rhaegar added:_

 _-You will see how they will react. They try to control our lives but now we will be able to forge our own destiny. And one more thing- you wanted adventure? I can provide it. You will not be confined within four walls with your only purpose to have children. Help me and let me help you!_

 _Lyanna froze in place, deep in thoughts. After an agonizingly long moment, she nodded, smiled to Rhaegar and told him:_

 _\- Let's do it. Right here, right now, before the heart-tree. We have each other and the Old Gods as witnessess. That's all we need. And then... we have to escape- she added with hesitation._

 _Rhaegar smiled and kissed Lyanna. He knew that from now everything will get better._

It wasn't better. Everything became more complicated with time and nothing was certain. It was not a right time to dwell on the past, the teenagers had to hear his story. Rhaegar replied to Daenerys's question:

-I fell in love with her. For the first time for years I felt like a free man. I love your mother, you should not doubt it- he spoke hastily to Rhaenys and Aegon- but it doesn't change the fact that Lyanna Stark was a special woman, one of a kind. I will always remember her. I married her in secret a few months after the Harrenhal Tourney, and we escaped somewhere we could not be find.

The silence in the chamber was deafening. Rhaenys and Aegon were looking at their father like he was a stranger while Daenerys had mixed feelings- she knew how it is to fall for someone you were not suppose to, but she was also hurt because she realised that, because of the past, there would be many more difficulties for her (and Robb). More than she anticipated, that was.

Rhaegar continued his story:

-I thought that we will be happy, all of us. How wrong was I... From that moment on, everything changed for worse, but it wasn't directly my fault. I can only tell you what happened at second-hand because by then I was already with Lyanna. She was betrothed to Robert Baratheon and he was a very impulsive man; he didn't take kindly what I did but it is not the worst. When the Starks found out about everything that happened they were outraged- and Brandon Stark was the angriest of them all. He was the oldest son of Rickard Stark and his heir but he died. He died because he came here, to the Capitol with an outrageous demand. In a way I could understand him but my father was not that forgiving. I don't know how it happened but both Brandon and Rickard Stark were killed by my father.

It wasn't exactly true because Rhaegar knew how they died. However, he came to a conclusion that it could have been too much for the children. All three of them were in a deep shock and Daenerys seemed to be deeply hurt. In that moment, unwanted, a memory of Lyanna founding out about her father and brother popped into his mind.

 _Rhaegar slowly and loudly came towards Lyanna's chamber- he did it on purpouse so she could prepare herself if it was even possible. The Prince doubted it but they had no choice- they had to figure out the situation. For some time, they lived like a husband and wife and even though Lyanna grumbled a bit because she was forced to hide, they were still happy. Nothing lasted forever and their idyll ended when a raven from Starfall arrived. Daynes relayed a message from the Capitol and when Lyanna found out she went crazy- she kicked and screamed, she cried and cried; most importantly, she refused to meet with Rhaegar and he wasn't happy about it but he understood, or at least tried to understand. Almost a whole day passed and his wife was still ignoring him. The Prince thought that they couldn't drag it for so long so he came to Lyanna's room. She was lying on her bed and she stopped crying. When she saw him, she raised her voice:_

 _-Leave me alone!_

 _-Lyanna, my dear, I am so sorry for your loss- started Rhaegar but Lyanna interrupted him, shouting:_

 _-Don't you dare to tell me you are sorry! IT'S YOUR FAULT! You tricked me and now my father and brother are dead!_

 _Rhaegar tried to be symapthetic but her screams made him angry as well so he retorted coldly:_

 _-You are just as responsible for this as I am. Yes, I wanted marry you but you agreed! You got what you wanted- you didn't have to marry Robert Baratheon._

 _Lyanna looked at him with painful expression and whispered:_

 _-Yes, I wanted be free, to choose my own path. But not for this price._

 _-I am sorry, I really am- spoke Rhaegar softly and hugged her. She stiffened in his embrace but then she went limp- If I had known what my father was planning to do I would have done everything to stop it._

 _-I know- replied Lyanna- but it doesn't change the fact that I killed Bran. And my father._

 _Rhaegar tried to come up with good words to tell but he couldn't find them so he shut his mouth. He wanted to add one more piece of information but when he saw her state, he decided not to spill it. If she knew that her second brother, Eddard, raised banners to fight with the Crown... well she could try to escape. He couldn't allow that to happen so Rhaegar remained silent._

 _Lyanna broke the silence with words:_

 _-It's too much for me to handle right now. I don't know if I will ever forgive you- and myself- for all of this. Maybe yes, maybe not- time will tell. For now, please leave me alone._

 _The Prince wanted to argue but he held his tongue when he saw determination on her face. He nodded and left Lyanna alone to stand and look at the view behind the open window._

Rhaegar didn't know that then, but it was a beginning of the end of their love. Lyanna tried really hard to forgive him and herself but her guilt was impossible to overcome and put behind. When she found out about the Ned Stark rebellion she wanted to go back to him but Rhaegar couldn't allow her to do it. She started to resent him. Then they learnt that she was pregnant. She accepted her fate and Rhaegar was hoping that the birth of their child would rekindle their love. However, in the end both Lyanna and their son were dead and reason for that was so mundane that Rhaegar couldn't belive it. In addition, his father soon passed so he had to go back to King's Landing to take the Throne. He made peace with his wife, Ellia. The beginning of his reign was horrible but he made it through that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the solar room- Daenerys rose to her feet and fled the room, tears n her eyes, before anyone could stop her. Rhaenys and Aegon stayed to hear the end of their father's story.

\- After Rickard and Brandon Stark's deaths, the war began. My father wasn't satisfied with their deaths, he wanted the heads of both Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon. Jon Arryn was taking care of them durng those times and he refused to let them go. He was the Warden of East and Lord Paramount of Vale so his voice mattered, and he raised the banners. It was the first move of the War of the Usurper. Do you have any questions?

Rhaenys was first to ask:

-How did mother forgive you? How could you do that to her? She was your wife!- she fumed but she relented under a hard stare of her father.

-How did mother forgive me? It's a good question- Rhaegar paused for a moment and then continued- At first, she stayed with me because of you. You were her children and if she had decided to leave, she would have to let you go. She was unwilling to do so, for your sake, she stayed. Then, with time our love came back. I was stupid, on the first sign of trouble, I escaped. That's why I did it- I gave up on her and for that I have no excuse- the King said it with such bitterness that he had some trouble composing himself- But your mother gave me another chance. A chance which I did not deserved but I took it and did my best. In a sense we needed a shock- and if those events hadn't led to the civil war I would be glad because, with time, we found each other again. Is this answer satisfactionary?

Rhaenys stared long and hard at him, then nodded. Aegon used that opportunity and asked:

-Father, how were you able to convince lord Stark to surrender? If I were in his situation I would never cease fighting- I would fight till the end- me or my opponent.

The King only smiled in response and said to his son:

-Answer to this question, my son, will forever remain a secret for everyone besides me and lord Stark- he looked outside the window and saw complete darkness- It's late, my children, so you have to rest- after all, I'm not the only one who has duties and places to attend tomorrow. Go to sleep and think about what I told to you. I hope you won't judge me too harshly.

Aegon and Rhaenys exchanged looks and they both nodded and left. Rhaegar noticed that his son took the news calmly, while Rhaenys was clearly distressed. She was upset but he understood her. The King only hoped that his children wouldn't resent him for his mistakes.

Rhaegar tought that it didn't go so bad. Yes, it was unpleasnt but he felt immense relief. No more hiding- and besides, they would found out about it sooner or later.

In one way it was far from over; Rhaegar knew that he had to talk to his sister. Daenerys was really upset and the King had a strong suspicion why. She would have to be calmed- if not by him, then by someone else, but it was not a job for today. It was a hard day and the King deserved a rest so he came back to his chambers and to Ellia.


End file.
